


3 Kingdoms

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #AU/Future, #Kingdoms, #Midoaka, Absurd, Complete, Fantasi/AU, Freak, M/M, OOC, Typos, Weird
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup di masa semacam “Tak ada kedamaian jika masih terbagi menjadi beberapa kerajaan”  bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pertentangan, pro dan kontra, perang, ataupun perselisihan masih dapat terjadi. Mereka bisa menghalalkan cara apapun agar bisa menguasai segalanya, di situlah keserakahan manusia berperan.</p><p>Pangeran Seijuuro adalah orang yang diberkati dengan banyak kemampuan. Dari kecerdasan hingga kemampuannya dalam berperang. Tapi dia ditempatkan pada pilihan, dimana dia tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.</p><p>Suatu hari, mereka menemukan bahwa Ratu Ryouta menghilang. Utusan dari kerajaan lain datang berkunjung. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan dekat dengan Shintarou, menjadi partner untuk menguak kenyataan yang tersembunyi. Dan di situ lah awal dari perjalanan mereka ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some weird fic about Midoaka. Warning for OOC.  
> Karena fic ini sangat diluar karakter mereka.

**TITLE      : 3 KINGDOMS**

**MAIN CAST: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU/AKASHI SEIJUURO**

**DESCLAIMER: THEY ARE BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. Ceritanya, saya terinspirasi dari novel “GRACELING”  karya Christine Cashore.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO (S), WEIRD, ABSURD, GAK JELAS, NYELENEH, DLL.**

** **

 

 _(*note: Itu petanya saya ngarang sendiri, terlanjur saya tebelin jadi saya males mindahin ke kertas tanpa garis. Satu lagi, batas kerajaan itu yang garis titik garis titik ya ( **-.-.-.-.)**_ **,** lupa saya tulis)

* * *

 

**Hidup di masa semacam _“Tak ada kedamaian jika masih terbagi menjadi beberapa kerajaan”_   bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pertentangan, pro dan kontra, perang, ataupun perselisihan masih dapat terjadi. Mereka bisa menghalalkan cara apapun agar bisa menguasai segalanya, di situlah keserakahan manusia berperan.**

**Pangeran Seijuuro adalah orang yang diberkati dengan banyak kemampuan. Dari kecerdasan hingga kemampuannya dalam berperang. Tapi dia ditempatkan pada pilihan, dimana dia tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.**

**Suatu hari, mereka menemukan bahwa Ratu Ryouta menghilang. Utusan dari kerajaan lain datang berkunjung. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan dekat dengan Shintarou, menjadi _partner_ untuk menguak kenyataan yang tersembunyi. Dan di situ lah awal dari perjalanan mereka ...**

* * *

 

**PART I**

* * *

 

   
  
---  
  
**M** entari mulai mengintip dari balik pohon-pohon tinggi di perbatasan sebelah timur kerajaan _Mauer_. Tapi belum cukup terang untuk membuat pangeran menemukan gairah dalam hidupnya yang terlampau sempurna. Lengkap dengan balutan baju kerajaan dengan jubah merah menyala tersampir di kedua bahunya.

“Pangeran Seijuuro. Jadwal untuk kunjungan tawanan akan dimulai ketika matahari sudah setengah naik”

Pangeran itu bergumam, tanpa melihat pun dia bisa tahu siapa yang datang memberitahunya. Tetsuya sebagai ahli strategi perang di kerajaannya. Pria itu sering kali mengingatkan Seijuuro perihal jadwal ataupun kegiatannya, karena jika Pangeran itu sudah terlarut dalam pikirannya maka apapun hal disekitarnya akan terabaikan.

Raja sudah terlalu tua untuk turun ke medan pertempuran, tapi juga masih betah untuk menyandang gelar raja. Semua orang patuh padanya, mungkin dia memiliki semacam kemampuan untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang. Tak terkecuali Seijuuro, sebagai putra, pangeran sekaligus algojo dalam misi-misi pembunuhan.

 

 

Kegelapan menyelimuti ketika Seijuuro memasuki penjara yang terletak di bawah tanah, tepat di bawah bangunan utama istana dengan ornamen keemasan. Cahaya matahari tidak dapat menerobos ke sini. Dia menuruni undakan tangga yang lembab dan berlumut saat beberapa pengawal istana berjalan di depannya membawa obor dengan api yang menggeliat di udara.

Salah satu tawanan pentingnya diculik. Karena pagi ini Raja gempar dan menitah Seijuuro untuk membunuh siapapun yang menculik tawanannya itu. Pengawal yang berjaga ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan dan kunci selnya tergantung di teralis. Tidak ada yang luka terlalu serius, Seijuuro menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini tidak berniat untuk membunuh melainkan hanya mengincar tawanan itu dalam keadaan hidup.

Ratu Ryouta, putri pertama raja kerajaan _Pfeiler_ juga istri dari Raja kerajaan _Dach_ ditawan demi kepentingan kerajaan _Mauer_. Raja Masaomi ingin mengambil alih kerajaan _Dach_ sebagai wilayahnya. Egois memang, karena wilayah kerajaan _Mauer_ sebenarnya yang paling luas diantara tiga kerajaan.

Raja kerajaan _Dach_ , Raja Daiki dikenal sebagai raja yang kuat, dengan kemampuan bertarung yang hebat dan kecepatannya yang tak tertandingi, namun di sisi lain dia raja yang adil dan cukup penyayang terutama pada istrinya. Raja Masaomi menggunakan ratu Ryouta sebagai sandra agar Raja Daiki mau menyerahkan tahtanya tanpa harus berperang. Tapi rupanya hal tersebut berdampak sebaliknya, kerajaan _Dach_ menyatakan perang dan akan melakukan agresi terhadap kerajaan _Mauer_.

Raja Masaomi ketakutan, dan meminta pengawal  membawa Ratu Ryouta keluar dari penjara dan ditempatkan di dekat tiang gantungan untuk mengancam pasukan _Dach._ Tapi rupanya ratu itu sudah tidak ada di sana dan nampaknya bukan kerajaan _Dach_ yang menculik tawanan mereka, karena jika itu terjadi maka mereka akan tahu kalau Ratunya selamat.

“Kapten Shuuzou ...”

Seijuuro menoleh, salah satu kapten dari pasukannya menyusul ke penjara dengan raut wajah serius.

“Ya. Ada kabar terbaru Pangeran. Ratu kerajaan _Dach_ terbunuh di perbatasan tiga kerajaan”

“Apa?! Kau sudah mengkonfirmasinya?”

“Ya Pangeran”

Berita itu semakin menguatkan asumsinya bahwa bukan kerajaan _Dach_ yang menculik atau menyelamatkan sang Ratu. Tidak mungkin prajurit membunuh ratunya sendiri. Berarti satu-satunya kerajaan yang tersisa adalah kerajaan _Pfeiler_.

Seijuuro tak banyak tahu tentang kerajaan itu, informasinya terlalu sedikit dan cenderung tertutup. Tapi ratu Ryouta adalah putri tertua kerajaan _Pfeiler_ , sangat tidak masuk akal jika kerajaan itu membunuh putrinya sendiri. Kecuali jika mereka punya tujuan yang sama dengan kerajaan _Mauer_. Untuk menguasai wilayah _Dach._ Meskipun begitu, rasanya tetap masih sulit bahkan untuk sekedar dibilang mungkin.

*********

Dua hari kemudian utusan dari kerajaan _Pfeiler_ datang ke _Mauer_. Ingin mengadakan pembicaraan mengenai terbunuhnya ratu _Dach_. Orang itu membawa kabar yang tak kalah mengejutkannya dengan terbunuhnya ratu _Dach,_ bahwa raja _Dach_ telah bunuh diri menyusul istrinya. Dan posisi raja digantikan oleh sepupu raja Daiki, putra dari selir raja _Dach_ terdahulu, pangeran Taiga.

Seijuuro duduk tak nyaman di kursinya, rasanya ingin pergi dari pembicaraan membosankan semacam itu. Orang _Pfeiler_ itu duduk bersebrangan dengannya, menambah rasa ingin keluarnya semakin kuat. Tapi Shuuzou menahannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang sampai pembicaraan selesai.

Harum panggang daging menguar di udara pada saat penjamuan makan. Masaomi selalu melakukan penyuguhan yang sangat mewah bagi tamu-tamu, bukan karena dia dermawan tapi untuk menunjukan seberapa kaya hartanya. Salah satu hal yang tidak Seijuuro sukai dari ayahnya.

Pangeran itu memotong daging di piringnya lalu memasukan kemulutnya dengan garpu. Mengunyahnya lama, kentara sekali wajahnya sedang kesal karena dia harus ikut jamuan makan malam juga. Dia bisa saja nekat merobek taplak meja yang terbuat dari sutra emas di hadapannya jika dia di sini lebih lama lagi.

“Seijuuro tenanglah”

Shuuzou berbisik di sebelahnya, tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Seijuuro. Mereka cukup dekat, hingga hanya memanggil nama masing-masing kecuali dengan suara keras di depan banyak orang, atau saat mereka melaksanakan tugas.

Orang di sebrang mejanya mencuri-curi pandang padanya, Seijuuro balas menatapnya sinis. Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat tatapan Seijuuro. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak takut pada Seijuuro -pengecualian untuk Shuuzou dan Tetsuya- terutama pada irisnya yang berbeda warna.

_“Jadi begini tampang orang-orang Pfeiler. Warna rambutnya  mencolok, kuning, hijau, dan pasti masih banyak lagi orang dengan warna-warna bodoh seperti itu di sana”_

Pria itu kembali melihat Seijuuro dan mendengus pelan lalu kembali fokus pada makanan di depannya.

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan sama membosankannya seperti saat pembicaraan baru saja dimulai. Berakhir hingga hampir tengah malam. Seijuuro berjalan melewati taman istana bersama Shuuzou, badannya sudah pegal lantaran harus terus menegakan punggungnya seharian.

“Argh! Aku tidak tahan lagi menghadapi tamu-tamu itu”

“Sekarang sudah selesai, lebih baik kau istirahat Sei. Aku akan ke ruanganku. Kau bisa ke kamarmu sendiri?”

“Ya”

Shuuzou mengambil arah ke kiri memasuki bangunan istana sedangkan Seijuuro masih terdiam di tengah taman. Menggerutu lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya, tak apa-apa toh dia hanya sendiri di taman ini. Pikirnya.

“Kupikir kau orang yang tenang. Ternyata suka menggerutu”

Seijuuro menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati pria berambut hijau itu bersandar di balkon lantai 2. _Mood_ nya terlanjur hancur hari ini, dan sepertinya semakin hancur saja mungkin hingga menjadi butiran-butiran jika itu diibaratkan benda. Ini hari tersialnya sepanjang hidup.

“Apa maumu?!”

“Tidak ada”

Seijuuro sempat terbelalak melihat pria itu turun melalui pagar pembatas bukannya tangga yang memang harus memutar ke dalam lorong. Mendarat dengan selamat di rerumputan taman lalu berjalan menghampiri Seijuuro.

“Pangeran Seijuuro? Kau memang orang yang luar biasa”

“Kau ini siapa?”

“Shintarou. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu, Pangeran”

Matanya yang serasi dengan rambutnya berkilat terkena cahaya lampu sambil memperhatikan Seijuuro dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, lalu berakhir di kedua matanya. Itu tidak sopan bagi seorang utusan kerajaan melakukan hal seperti itu pada seorang pangeran.

“Berapakalipun kulihat aku masih tidak percaya, dengan tubuh sekecil itu kau adalah petarung terhebat sekaligus orang yang paling ditakuti di tiga kerajaan”

“Apakah orang _Pfeiler_ selalu melakukan itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?” tanya Seijuuro dengan penuh nada sarkas.

“Tidak. Maaf, aku hanya terlalu ... bisa dibilang kagum bisa melihatmu secara langsung”

Seijuuro melancarkan tinjunya ke pipi pria itu, tapi dia dengan mudah mengindari serangannya yang tiba-tiba. Kesal karena tidak kena, Seijuuro kembali melancarkan serangannya yang mudah saja dihindari si pria bersurai hijau, hingga serangan terakhir Seijuuro berakhir menjontos hidungnya hingga berdarah.

“Aku tahu kau memang luar biasa. Ternyata julukan itu tidak main-main” ucapnya sambil menahan darah yang mengocor di hidungnya.

“Mau kuhajar lagi?”

 

 

Seijuuro melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Lelah setelah segala sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini. Dan orang bernama Shintarou itu terus muncul di otaknya. Dia hebat dalam bertarung, meskipun kemampuannya masih di bawah Seijuuro. Dia bisa menghindari sebagian besar serangannya, tahu ke mana arah serangan akan mengenainya, padahal serangan Seijuuro itu cepat, kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menghindari pukulannya.

Paginya, Seijuuro masuk ke ruangan Shuuzou, ada Tetsuya di sana, dan ... _orang itu_ juga. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Tetsuya dan bersebrangan dengan Shuuzou sambil membolak-balik arsip kerajaan.

“ _Ohayou_ Seijuuro”

“Kenapa kau membiarkan orang ini masuk ke ruang kerjamu Shuu?”

“Dia ada perlu di sini”

Shintarou tampak tidak peduli, dia masik sibuk dengan berkas yang dibacanya. Seijuuro bisa melihat hidungnya masih sedikit merah, bekas jontosannya kemarin malam tepat beberapa mili di bawah kaca matanya.

“Sepertinya datanya bukan di sini”

Dia menutup arsipnya, lalu Tetsuya ikut menutup arsip di hadapannya juga dan berdiri. tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

“Umm, yang ini juga bukan. Biar kucarikan lagi, bisa tunggu sebentar Pangeran _Pfeiler_?”

“Ya, tak masalah. Dan panggil aku Shintarou saja, sejujurnya aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu”

“Baiklah”

Tetsuya mengambil tangga geser di sudut rak dan mencari arsip-arsip lain yang tersusun rapi.

“Tu-tunggu! Dia ... pangeran?!”

Shuuzou menampakan ekspresi heran. Shintarou menoleh sebentar lalu memperhatikan Tetsuya yang menyembul di antara rak-rak tinggi.

“Memangnya kau tidak tahu?”

Melihat ekspresi kaget Seijuuro, Shuuzou menyimpulkan kalau pangeran itu memang tidak tahu, bukan hanya imitasi belaka.

“Dia mencari data tentang ratu _Dach”_

Seijuuro duduk di sebelah Shuuzou, lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan Shintarou.

“Kau pangeran _Pfeiler?”_ tanya Seijuuro masih sarat akan ketidak percayaan dalam nada bicaranya ketika hanya tersisa mereka berdua di meja baca. Shuuzou membantu Tetsuya mencari arsip di rak.

“Sebenarnya, ya”

“Berarti ratu _Dach_ itu-“

“Dia kakak perempuanku”

Membayangkan saudara kandungnya ditemukan tak bernyawa, lalu kakak iparnya yang juga tewas. Seijuuro cukup mengerti dan menaruh simpati padanya. Satu hal yang membuatnya menyesal, bahwa dia sendiri lah yang menculik ratu Ryouta, dan berakhir dengan tewasnya sang ratu tanpa tahu siapa yang membunuhnya. Seijuuro bisa memastikan kalau kerajaannya tak terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu, tapi dua kandidat lainnya juga tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja. Karena kedua kerajaan mempunyai ikatan kuat terhadap sang ratu. Siapa pelakunya masih menjadi tanda tanya besar.

“Aku ... maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat semuanya-“

“Aku tahu. Lagipula, semua sudah terjadi kan?” dia memotong seolah tahu apa yang Seijuuro pikirkan.

“Kau tidak marah?”

“Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kesal”

Sebenarnya banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain di benak Seijuuro.  Bisa saja _Pfeiler_ sengaja melakukannya untuk merebut wilayah _Dach_ , karena raja Daiki dari _Dach_ tidak mungkin membunuh istrinya sendiri, kemungkinannya hampir 0%. Memang kemungkinan terbesar ada pada kerajaannya, tapi sekali lagi dia bisa memastikan kerajaannya tak terlibat dalam pembunuhan, hanya penculikannya saja. Ada kemungkinan juga kalau Shintarou dikirim sebagai mata-mata ke _Mauer_. Persentase _Pfeiler_ pelakunya bisa bertambah.

“Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran siapa pembunuhnya”

Shintarou membawanya kembali pada kesadarannya, entah Shintarou memang tahu apa yang Seijuuro pikirkan atau itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar terbebas dari tuduhan tersangka.

“Ya, rasanya tidak mudah untuk mencari pelakunya”

“Besok aku akan ke _Dach_ , aku ingin memastikan sesuatu yang ... aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kejadian ini”

“Sedirian?”

“Sebenarnya aku ingin kau ikut. Tapi kalau tidak, ya ... sendiri”

*********

Seijuuro sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya bahkan sebelum pagi datang. Dua kuda meringkik di dekatnya, tali kekangnya ada dalam genggaman Shintarou. Pria itu tampak lebih santai dengan menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku.

Masaomi setuju dengan usulan Shintarou, sebaiknya Seijuuro ikut dengannya agar masalah ini bisa teratasi lebih cepat tanpa peperangan. Dia percaya Seijuuro pasti bisa menanganinya, karena darahnya mengalir dalam darah Seijuuro. Padahal Seijuuro tahu, bukan hanya itu alasan Masaomi mengizinkan Seijuuro ke _Dach_ , tapi karena dia tak mau disalahkan atas tewasnya ratu Ryouta. Hanya trik untuk memperkuat alibinya.

Mereka berangkat ketika hari masih gelap menyusuri jalan tanah berbatu di sebelah utara pegunungan _Mauer_. Melalui jalur selatan karena kuda tidak bisa bertahan di gurun, sedangkan mereka harus memutar jalan melewati kota-kota di sebagian tengah wilayah _Mauer_.

Memakan waktu hingga hampir sore ketika mereka sampai di hutan _Mauer_ , beberapa puluh kilometer dari perbatasan ketiga kerajaan. Seijuuro cukup mahir dalam membuat api unggun, dan Shintarou memutuskan mencari beberapa lauk untuk dimakan.

Tidak berapa lama, api mulai menyala dari tumpukan ranting yang bergesekan dan menyebar ke ranting-ranting lain di dekatnya. Seijuuro duduk di sisi api unggun itu sambil melebarkan telapak tangannya yang terasa mati rasa setelah perjalanan panjang tanpa henti.

Shintarou datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dia menyoren bajunya di bahu dan sebelah tangannya menenteng ikan-ikan yang naas tertancap di ranting-ranting pohon. Pria itu menyodorkannya pada Seijuuro yang langsung memasukannya ke kobaran api.

“Kau pandai membuat api unggun”

“Aku sudah sering melakukannya”

Shintarou duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Lagi-lagi begitu, apa pria itu memang sengaja mengambil posisi itu untuk tujuan tertentu? Entahlah Seijuuro tidak tahu. Dia terlihat menggigil dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menggesek-gesek telapak tangannya sambil meniupinya sesekali. Bajunya di sangkutkan di dahan terdekat, menunggu kering.

Seijuuro berpendapat, sebenarnya Shintarou punya alasan untuk menjadi pesolek jika dia mau. Wajahnya lumayan tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Shintarou melirik ke arahnya dan tertawa kecil. Seijuuro tidak tahu apa alasan dia tertawa.

Suara ikan yang terbakar mendesis mengusik kesunyian di hutan itu selain suara gumaman burung hantu yang mungkin bersarang di beberapa pohon. Seijuuro melahap ikan pertamanya, perutnya sudah terlalu lapar bahkan untuk memikirkan hal lain selain makan. Ikan itu terasa gurih di lidahnya, membuainya dalam kelezatan.

Seijuuro sampai pada ikan ke tiganya. Dia melihat Shintarou, pria itu juga makan dengan lahap. Apinya mulai mengecil, jadi Seijuuro bisa melihat bagian tubuh Shintarou yang sebelumnya terhalang oleh kobaran api. Di sana, di dada Shintarou, ada semacam tato dengan motif rumit tapi indah.

“Aku baru tahu kau punya tato. Apa semua orang _Pfeiler_ mempunyai tato seperti ini?”

“Tidak semua, hanya kaum lelaki. Dan setiap orang punya motif yang berbeda”

“Oh, jadi ada juga tradisi seperti itu”

“Ya”

Seijuuro kembali melahap ikan ke tiganya. Memikirkan, ternyata ada hal juga yang tidak dia tahu. Tapi jika ada tradisi seperti itu di _Pfeiler_ , tentu ada maknanya kan? Seijuuro tak terlalu peduli, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin tahu.

“Umm, sebenarnya tato ini dikhususkan untuk dilihat oleh istriku nanti. Tapi ya ... mau bagaimana lagi, bajuku basah” katanya sambil melirik bajunya yang masih meneteskan bulir air.

Seijuuro menghentikan kegiatannya, udara terasa semakin panas saja padahal hari semakin malam. Dia mengalihkan manik dwiwarnanya ke arah lain selain Shintarou. Entah mengapa, rasanya malu untuk menatap Shintarou.

“Lagipula aku tidak tertarik” tambahnya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Menikah. Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk menikah”

“Tapi kau calon raja. Kau tetap harus menikah”

“Aku tak punya ambisi untuk menjadi raja, lagipula aku masih punya adik laki-laki. Jadi tidak apa-apa”

Sorot matanya mengarah pada ceruk leher Shintarou, bayangan api menari-nari, betapa tergodanya dia ingin melingkarkan lengan di sana dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shintarou. Seijuuro mengusap wajahnya, menyingkirkan pikiran konyol yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

“Aku tidur duluan”

Shintarou hanya berdehem. Seijuuro meringkuk dengan posisi membelakangi Shintarou. Memberikan sugesti agar dia bisa langsung tertidur, karena rasanya sulit barang untuk sekedar memejamkan mata ketika otaknya penuh hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal.

 

 

_**To be Continue ...** _

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidup di masa semacam “Tak ada kedamaian jika masih terbagi menjadi beberapa kerajaan” bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pertentangan, pro dan kontra, perang, ataupun perselisihan masih dapat terjadi. Mereka bisa menghalalkan cara apapun agar bisa menguasai segalanya, di situlah keserakahan manusia berperan.  
> Pangeran Seijuuro adalah orang yang diberkati dengan banyak kemampuan. Dari kecerdasan hingga kemampuannya dalam berperang. Tapi dia ditempatkan pada pilihan, dimana dia tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.  
> Suatu hari, mereka menemukan bahwa Ratu Ryouta menghilang. Utusan dari kerajaan lain datang berkunjung. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan dekat dengan Shintarou, menjadi partner untuk menguak kenyataan yang tersembunyi. Dan di situ lah awal dari perjalanan mereka ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya sengaja memasukkan petanya di setiap part, takutnya teman-teman bingung posisi mereka di mana haha  
> Warning juga, karena ada sedikit kata kasarnya -_-

**TITLE      : 3 KINGDOMS**

**MAIN CAST: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU/AKASHI SEIJUURO**

**DESCLAIMER: THEY ARE BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. Ceritanya, saya terisnpirasi dari novel “GRACELING”  karya Christine Cashore.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO (S), WEIRD, ABSURD, GAK JELAS, NYELENEH, DLL.**

** **

_(*note: Itu petanya saya ngarang sendiri, terlanjur saya tebelin jadi saya males mindahin ke kertas tanpa garis. Satu lagi, batas kerajaan itu yang garis titik garis titik ya ( **-.-.-.-.)**_ **,** lupa saya tulis)

 

* * *

  **PART II**

* * *

 

 

 **T** anpa diduga mereka berjalan lebih lambat dari kemarin.  Medan yang harus dilalui semakin curam dan pegunungan sudah terlihat menjulang. Bagian Selatan _Dach_ memang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan, untuk mencapai ke sana perlu upaya mendaki atau memutar arah melalui barat.

Matahari lagi-lagi sudah pulang keperadabannya, keduanya memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan mencari penginapan di dekat perbatasan karena persediaan makanan mereka sudah habis. Kecuali jika mereka masih punya energi untuk berburu. Kuda-kuda juga sudah kelelahan.

Shintarou turun dari kudanya dan menggiring kuda itu ke istal di samping bangunan penginapan yang temboknya terbuat dari kayu-kayu jati kokoh. Menyerahkan tali kekangnya kepada anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 13 tahun yang sedang menyikat kuda-kuda di sana.

“Bisa kubantu _My Lady?”_

Anak perempuan mungkin seumuran dengan atau lebih muda setahun dari anak laki-laki tadi datang menghampiri Seijuuro yang masih terduduk di atas pelana. Anak itu berbalut gaun sederhana yang bawahnya kekotoran tanah. Rambutnya dikucir dua, dan kepalanya menengadah menatap Seijuuro.

_“Lady?”_

Keningnya mengerut, Seijuuro menoleh, dan anak itu seketika membelalak ketika mata mereka bertatapan. Anak itu membungkuk-bungkuk sambil mengatakan maaf berkali-kali karena salah mengenali Seijuuro sebagai _Lady_ bukannya pangeran. Dengan melihatnya saja Seijuuro bisa tahu kalau anak perempuan itu ketakutan. Memang benar apa kata Shintarou bahwa Seijuuro adalah orang paling ditakuti di tiga kerajaan, mereka mengetahui keganasan pangeran _Mauer_ itu seperti mereka mengetahui keganasan singa.

Pria bersurai merah itu turun dari kudanya dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja lalu menyerahkan tali kekangnya. Anak itu tersenyum layaknya terbebas dari hukuman mati dan membungkuk sebelum kemudian membawa kuda itu ke istal.

“ _Lady_ , eh?”

Shintarou muncul atau Seijuuro baru menyadarinya kalau Shintarou sudah berdiri di depannya sedari tadi.

“Itu tidak lucu”

“Kau cukup manis untuk disebut _Lady”_

“Mau bertarung?” Seijuuro mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah.

“Owh. Maaf, kita sedang dalam misi oke?” kedua telapak tangannya terbuka di depan dada.

Shintarou sangat menyadari kalau tubuhnya sangat lelah. Dan bukan ide yang baik untuk mencari gara-gara dengan Seijuuro. Staminanya terlalu luar biasa sampai dia masih bisa menantang bertarung setelah perjalanan seharian. Seijuuro menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan berjalan masuk mendahului Shintarou.

Hening menyapa ketika keduanya masuk. Sejauh ini, Seijuuro sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari bertatapan dengan orang-orang. Tapi justru di sini Shintarou ‘lah yang paling terlihat mencolok. Dia tinggi –sangat- rambutnya hijau, dia tampak seperti pohon berjalan dengan baju dan rompi kulitnya yang berwarna coklat.

Kegaduhan di dalam sudah mulai normal kembali, dan orang-orang di sana sudah kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Shintarou dan Seijuuro mengambil meja paling pinggir dekat dengan tangga ke lantai atas.

Harum roti yang di _oven_ bercampur dengan wangi fermentasi anggur dan bau tembakau yang dibakar. Asap-asap menggumpal lalu berbaur dengan udara ketika orang-orang itu menyesap gulungan tembakaunya. Kebanyakan orang di sini adalah pria, kecuali ibu-ibu yang sedang memanggang roti di belakang meja panjang seperti meja di bar.

“Hey, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti pria?”

“Hallo manis~”

“Ayo temani kami”

Shintarou terlihat menahan tawa di sela-sela menyantap makan malamnya. Pria itu pasti senang melihat Seijuuro digoda para lelaki bahkan salah satu pria yang duduk di belakangnya sempat mencolek bahu Seijuuro. Kekesalannya membuncah hingga ke ubun-ubun.

_BRAKK!_

Gebrakan meja menjadi pemicu heningnya kembali suasana. Shintarou saja sampai lupa bernafas ketika Seijuuro berdiri dan menatap tajam satu per satu pria di sana. Pria yang tadi mencoleknya langsung menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Seijuuro. Usahanya untuk menyembunyikan iris dwiwarnanya hancur sudah.

Seijuuro kembali duduk dan orang-orang berbisik mengenai pangeran _Mauer_ yang mampir ke penginapan ini.

“Wow. Tadi itu ... keren sekali, kau membuat mereka menganga cukup lama hingga mulutnya kering hanya dengan tatapan mata” komentar Shintarou.

“Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah” Seijuuro meneguk anggurnya dari cawan.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berani mengusik meja mereka. orang-orang itu cukup sayang nyawa untuk tidak berakhir dengan kepala terpisah atau berakhir di tiang gantungan karena mengganggu pangeran _Mauer_.

Pikiran mengenai tato di dada Shintarou dan ceruk lehernya yang menggoda kembali mampir di otak Seijuuro. Dia menyukai motifnya, terlihat indah di matanya. Selama ini tak ada orang yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, bahkan wanita yang konon katanya tercantik pun, dia masih tidak ingin. Tapi ternyata Shintarou lebih menarik daripada siapapun.

“Aku tahu aku tampan. Jangan terus menatapku begitu”

“Aku tidak menatapmu, aku melihat jendela yang ada di belakangmu”

Shintarou mendengus,  tersenyum kecil sambil mengunyah potongan rotinya yang ke sekian. Seijuuro memalingkan wajah, dan mencumbu pinggir cawan anggurnya agak kasar, lalu meletakannya ke meja dengan sama kasarnya.

“Permisi, pangeran ... Seijuuro? Benar?”

Seijuuro menoleh, begitu pula Shintarou. Matanya menelisik salah satu pengunjung pria di ruangan ini, menghampirinya tanpa takut.

“Aku pedagang dari _Dach._ Kami menjual hasil pertanian ke kerajaanmu. Musim dingin hampir tiba, dan lahan mulai tertutup salju. Kami ingin kau menaikan harga jual terhadap hasil pertanian kami atau kami akan menghentikan pengiriman ke kerajaan _Mauer_ ”

“Mengancamku ‘eh? Huh, kau pikir aku peduli? Jika mau, katakan langsung pada ayahku, jangan padaku!”

“Tapi kupikir pangeran bisa melakukannya”

“Tidak”

“Baiklah kalau begitu”

Pria yang mengaku pedagang itu berbalik sambil mendecih. Sikapnya berbeda ketika pertama menghampiri tadi.

“Tunggu!” suara berat Shintarou membuat pria itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

“Shin!”

“Ya Tuan?”

“Kau bilang kau dari _Dach?”_

“Ya Tuan”

“Bisa kau ikut ke kamarku sebentar?”

“Umm ... tentu”

Seijuuro membelalak. Shintarou sudah berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan meja dan berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas –tempat kamar-.

“Shin! Shintarou! ... Akh! Pria sialan itu!”

Derap kakinya melangkah penuh tekanan, menyusul Shintarou yang sudah pergi duluan. Seijuuro mendorong pintu kamar Shintarou yang sudah terbuka hingga membentur tembok dan kembali menutup akibat dorongan keras. Dia tidak peduli pintu itu rusak atau mungkin hancur, satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya, menghajar Shintarou hingga babak belur.

Shintarou duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan pria pedagang tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Seijuuro berdiri tidak jauh dari pedagang itu, sambil menatap tajam keduanya. Shintarou menginterupsi Seijuuro bahkan sebelum suaranya sempat keluar. Pangeran _Pfeiler_ itu sudah berani memerintahnya untuk diam, Seijuuro akan benar-benar menghajarnya setelah ini.

“Kau dari _Dach_ , benar kan?”

“Ya”

“Aku ingin mencari sedikit informasi. Soal keadaan kerajaan _Dach,_ pasca raja dan ratu terbunuh”

“Kau berani membayarku berapa untuk informasi yang kuberikan?”

Kepalan tangan Seijuuro semakin menguat, kali ini dia ingin menghajar keduanya. Shintarou meraih kantung putih dengan penutup tali yang diikatkan di sabuknya lalu melemparkannya ke pedagang itu. Pria itu membukanya sebentar, mengambil satu koin emas dan menerawangnya di udara.

“Baiklah. Akan kujawab”

“Kau tahu soal kematian ratu Ryouta?”

“Ya, dia dibunuh di perbatasan, dia ditemukan dengan luka sabetan di leher”

“Kenapa kau bisa tahu kondisi terakhirnya?”

“Karena aku sendiri melihat mayatnya ketika melewati perbatasan untuk menjual hasil panen ke _Mauer_ ”

“Apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?”

“Raja Taiga? Tidak, bukan. Para pengawal mungkin? Aku melihat banyak pengawal yang juga tewas. Setahuku, raja Taiga datang dan membantai para pengawal yang membunuh ratu. Lalu raja Daiki juga datang menyusul. Keesokan harinya, Raja Daiki juga tewas”

“Apa raja Daiki, benar-benar bunuh diri?”

“Ya, mungkin. Kudengar dia frustasi karena ratu Ryouta telah tewas” pedagang itu menyeringai.

Seijuuro terlihat kaget, sedangkan Shintarou masih tetap tenang, atau mungkin  menenangkan dirinya.

“Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi”

Pedagang itu pergi ke luar. Meninggalkan kedua pangeran di ruangan itu. Shintarou merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mendesah lelah. Seijuuro berjalan kearahnya dengan kaki menghenta-hentak.

“Bagaimana kau bisa mudah percaya pada omong kosong seperti itu?!” Seijuuro berteriak marah.

“Ya, aku tahu dia berbohong. Raja Daiki tidak bunuh diri, tapi dibunuh”

“Huh?”

“Kudengar dia tewas karena meminum racun, tapi sebenarnya dia tewas karena diracun”

Seijuuro mendudukan dirinya di samping Shintarou yang memejamkan mata. Bukan tidur, hanya sedang berpikir kelihatannya.

 _“Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu kalau raja Daiki bukan bunuh diri melainkan dibunuh?”_ Seijuuro ikut berpikir tapi juga tidak  bisa menemukan sendiri apa yang dicarinya.

“Aku tahu, karena raja Daiki sangat mencintai kakakku. Kalaupun kakakku terbunuh, aku yakin dia tidak akan bunuh diri, justru sebaliknya, dia akan menghukum berat siapapun pelaku yang membunuh istrinya. Dia tidak akan mengakhiri hidupnya semudah itu”

Memang benar, ketika kabar Ratu Ryouta terbunuh, Raja Daiki langsung mendeklarasikan perang dan akan segera melakukan agresi terhadap _Mauer_. Tapi dia tak kunjung datang, lalu Shintarou datang dan memberitahukan alasan kenapa Raja Daiki membatalkan agresinya.

Shintarou membuka kelopak matanya, terlihat Seijuuro sedang memandangnya, keningnya mengerenyit heran. Matanya menatap lurus manik hijau Shintarou dengan hawa intimidasi yang kentara.

“Mengapa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?”

“Bukankah tadi kau memang ber-“ Shintarou teringat sesuatu dan langsung berjengit duduk lalu berdiri menghindar dari Seijuuro.

“Aku **tidak** bertanya. Aku **hanya** memikirkan pertanyaan itu” Seijuuro memberikan penekanan dalam kata-katanya.

“Ka-kau lelah? Tidurlah duluan”

Seijuuro menarik kerah baju Shintarou hingga wajah mereka sejajar, memukulnya keras tepat di rahang. Shintarou terhempas ke lantai, sudut bibirnya berdarah yang langsung diseka oleh punggung tangannya.

“Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau **bisa** tahu? _Tidak_ \- kenapa kau **selalu** tahu apa yang kupikirkan?”

Otaknya dengan jelas mengingat, ketika jamuan makan malam hingga hari ini lah klimaksnya. Seijuuro cukup merasa ganjil soal gerak-gerik Shintarou padanya.

“Aku ... hanya tahu” suaranya tercekat, sambil menggerak-gerakan rahangnya yang terasa mau lepas.

“Kau brengsek! Jangan bilang kalau kau bisa membaca pik- mmmhh“

Telapak tangan Shintarou membekap mulutnya, sedangkan telunjuk tangan yang satunya dia letakan di depan bibir.

“Sssstt ...”

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Shintarou beranjak membukakan pintu. Anak perempuan dengan rambut kepang ke belakang berdiri di depan pintu membawa nampan berisi gelas dan seteko air.

“Ini jika Tuan ingin minum di malam hari” katanya.

Bibirnya tersenyum malu ketika Shintarou mengucapkan terima kasih setelah meletakan nampannya di meja nakas. Anak itu pergi dengan langkah pelan.

“Sekarang jelaskan padaku!”

“Baik, tenang oke? Memang, kau benar. Rupanya aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya. Aku bisa membaca pikiran”

“Brengsek!”

Satu pukulan lagi mengarah ke pipi Shintarou, tapi pria itu dengan mudah bisa menghindar.

“Selama ini kau membaca pikiranku tanpa izin dan kau pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tak percaya kau menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dariku! Atau kau bisa membaca pikiran dan hanya aku yang tidak tahu di sini?!”

“Tidak! Tidak! Dengar dulu! ... tak ada yang tahu, bahkan orang tuaku, kecuali kakakku Ryouta dan adikku Kazunari. Mungkin sekarang kau juga. Aku memang merahasiakannya, dari semua orang”

“Apa kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku?!”

“Tidak, hanya hal yang berhubungan denganku, atau hal-hal yang ingin kuketahui saja. Tidak dengan pikiran-pikiran lainnya”

Seijuuro merasa menyesal karena semenjak dia bertemu Shintarou hari itu, tiada hari tanpa benaknya memikirkan Shintarou, atau lebih tepatnya terpikirkan. Jadi alasan dibalik senyum-senyum Shintarou tanpa sebab ketika itu adalah karena dia tahu Seijuuro memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentangnya.

“Aku tak akan mengungkit soal pikiranmu tentang aku. Anggap saja aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi kumohon, jangan beritahu orang lain soal ini”

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, apakah Seijuuro bisa melakukan itu? Menganggap Shintarou tidak mengetahui pikirannya saat dia sudah tahu Shintarou bisa membaca pikiran. Terutama untuk pikiran-pikiran konyolnya semacam ingin memeluk Shintarou. Tidak, dia tak mungkin bisa hidup tenang dengan pikirannya yang seperti loker tanpa kunci.

Seijuuro butuh sendirian untuk bisa menenangkan pikirannya, jadi dia memutuskan keluar dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Bergumul di dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

 

*********

* * *

 

Suara ayam berkokok menandakan pagi telah tiba. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah menyantap sarapan dan membawa beberapa botol air untuk di perjalanan. Kuda-kuda ditinggalkan di penginapan. Shintarou berjalan lebih dulu karena Seijuuro belum ingin melihat wajah Shintarou.

Sebenarnya Seijuuro sudah mendapatkan ide tentang kemampuan Shintarou. Itu bisa berguna jika mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi dalam keadaan terdesak. Ambil dampak positif, kemampuan Shintarou bisa berguna juga dalam mencari informasi karena dia akan tahu kalau si pemberi  informasi jujur atau tidak.

 _“Shin”_ Seijuuro mencoba memanggil Shintarou melalui pikirannya.

“Apa? Kau sudah mulai terbiasa?” Shintarou menyahut tanpa berbalik, takut-takut Seijuuro masih tak ingin melihat wajahnya dan malah menonjoknya lagi.

Itu berhasil. Dan akan menjadi ide yang brilian jika saja mereka bisa memanfaatkannya dengan maksimal.

_“Belum. Aku masih kesal”_

“Baiklah, aku mengerti”

Lereng gunung terbentang di sisi jalan yang mereka lewati. Kuda tak akan bisa melewatinya, terus ke bagian utara tersambung dengan gurun, kuda juga tak akan tahan dengan panasnya, melewati jalur tengah akan melalui danau terbesar dan kuda juga tak bisa berenang. Terlalu banyak alasan untuk meninggalkan kuda mereka di penginapan.

Ada satu jalan yang bisa mereka lewati, tanpa perlu mendaki gunung ataupun berenang menyebrangi danau. Bisa dibilang, hanya sebuah jalan tikus, biasanya digunakan para pedagang dengan kereta-kereta pengangkut. Jalan itu ada di tengah-tengah antara gunung dan danau, dimana lereng pegunungan itu penuh dengan pohon-pohon _Endilau_ yang tingginya mencapai 15 meteran.

Matahari sudah meninggi, berada sejajar dengan kepala jika kau menengadah. Seijuuro meneguk air di botolnya, begitu pula Shintarou. Berjalan kaki lebih menguras energi dibanding dengan berkuda. Seijuuro baru menyadari kalau stamina kuda ternyata luar biasa. Dia lelah, tapi Shintarou terlihat lebih lelah dibanding dengannya, pria itu meneguk airnya hampir setengah.

Shintarou menatap orang-orang –kebanyakan pedagang- yang berlalu melewati mereka yang terduduk di pinggiran pohon tumbang. Seijuuro memperhatikan arah mata Shintarou dan mencoba menebak isi pikirannya, siapa tahu dia punya bakat membaca pikiran juga. Tapi percuma, rasanya menebak pikiran Shintarou lebih sulit ketimbang menentukan strategi berperang.

“Pedangang-pedagang itu ... terlihat biasa saja” tutur Shintarou.

“Memang tak ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?”

“Raja mereka baru saja terbunuh, ini baru hari ke lima setelah kejadian itu. Normalnya, akan ada beberapa kekacauan, atau setidaknya ada bentrok tentang pemimpin yang baru dan sebagainya. Tapi mereka beraktivitas seperti biasa, padahal setahuku, sepupu kakak iparku itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan rakyat. Mereka bisa menerimanya sebagai raja dalam waktu singkat, itu ganjil menurutku”

“Tapi mereka kan hanya pedagang, mungkin mereka jarang ada di negara mereka karena berjualan di luar kerajaannya”

“Tak hanya pedagang, penduduk biasa juga menerimanya”

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Ada beberapa yang lewat. Dan aku memperhatikannya”

“Kenapa bisa-, sial! Aku lupa soal kemampuanmu”

 

* * *

 

**To be continue ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca~ ;D  
> Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, karena saya cuma amatir -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE      : 3 KINGDOMS**

**MAIN CAST: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU/AKASHI SEIJUURO**

**DESCLAIMER: THEY ARE BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. Ceritanya, saya terisnpirasi dari novel “GRACELING”  karya Christine Cashore.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO (S), WEIRD, ABSURD, GAK JELAS, NYELENEH, DLL.**

** **

(*note: Itu petanya saya ngarang sendiri, terlanjur saya tebelin jadi saya males mindahin ke kertas tanpa garis. Satu lagi, batas kerajaan itu yang garis titik garis titik ya ( **-.-.-.-.)** **,** lupa saya tulis)

 

* * *

  **PART III**

* * *

erjalanan mereka lanjutkan setelah sang surya bergeser beberapa derajat ke arah barat. Menuju utara, tempat istana _Dach_ berdiri. Ada keunikan tersendiri dari letaknya. Istana itu berada di ketinggian ratusan meter di atas permukaan laut. Berdiri di atas tebing-tebing yang bagian belakangnya langsung mengarah ke laut lepas.

“Kau kenapa Shin?”

Shintarou tak banyak bicara, seperti sedang merenung memikirkan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Seijuuro merasa risih sekalius kesal karena dia tak bisa menebak isi pikiran Shintarou. Istana _Dach_ sudah mulai terlihat, tapi jaraknya tak sependek kelihatannya karena mereka harus mendaki tangga-tangga yang jumlahnya hingga ribuan.

“Shin, kau membuatku risih!”

“Sei, bisa kau turuti kata-kataku ketika kita sudah sampai?” suara beratnya mengalun, ada nada khawatir  terselip di suaranya.

“Huh?! Kau mau aku menuruti perintahmu begitu saja?!” Seijuuro menatap nyalang.

“Kumohon, aku punya firasat buruk. Hanya untuk kali ini, kumohon kau turuti apa kataku”

“Kau-“

“Kumohon Sei”

Seijuuro baru saja merasakan ditatap dengan tatapan sendu seperti itu dari sepasang mata zamrud Shintarou. Mungkin pria itu tidak sedang bercanda, dia benar-benar serius. Cacian yang akan dilontarkan sang pangeran _Mauer_ menguap begitu saja. Dia seperti bukan berhadapan dengan Shintarou. Pangeran _Pfeiler_ itu tak akan pernah memohon, menurut kamus Seijuuro. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

“Sei ...”

Pilihan yang berat, menurut Seijuuro. Dia sudah terbiasa memerintah dan sekarang dia harus diperintah. Tapi Shintarou tak pernah seserius ini. Meskipun tak yakin, Seijuuro setuju menuruti apa kata pangeran _Pfeiler_ itu.

“Baiklah! Hanya untuk kali ini”

“Ya, hanya kali ini saja”

 

* * *

 

 

Mereka sampai ketika petang. Saat warna langit tersepuh semburat merah muda dan jingga. Matahari terbenam terefleksi di perairan membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Shintarou memperlihatkan lencana kepangeranannya kepada penjaga agar mereka bisa mendapat akses masuk.

Angin di ketinggian itu begitu kencang, membuat rambut mereka tak pernah diam untuk ikut menari ke mana arah angin itu berhembus. Istana _Dach_ tak seperti kebanyakan istana lainnya. Temboknya berwarna gelap dengan ukiran membentuk sulur-sulur emas.  Jika dilihat dari jauh akan tampak seperti bayangan yang membelakangi matahari dengan latar belakang cahaya yang bersinar.

Sejujurnya, mereka sangat lelah setelah mendaki tangga menuju istana itu. Menurut kabar, Raja Daiki sering menggunakan tangga ini untuk melatih kecepatannya ketika dia masih menjabat sebagai pangeran. Pastilah dia orang yang luar biasa. Seijuuro sendiri bisa merasa lelah jika setiap harinya harus mendaki atau menuruni tangga sebanyak ini.

“Sei, ingat ... ikuti kata-kataku”

“Ya”

“Janji?”

“Baiklah”

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan setelah suara bergema.

“Saudaraku, pangeran _Pfeiler_. Ada keperluan apa kau datang berkunjung?”

Pria berperawakan tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka. kulitnya kecoklatan, serupa teh dan rambutnya merah kehitaman. Shintarou pernah bertemu dengannya sekali atau dua kali. Mahkota raja _Dach_ bertengger di kepalanya beserta jubah beludru biru khas kerajaan _Dach_ tersampir di kedua bahunya.

“Oh, dan siapa ini?” matanya menelisik menatap ke mata dwiwarna Seijuuro. “Pangeran _Mauer?”_

Dia mendengus seraya tersenyum. “Aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian cukup baik”

Seijuuro diam. Dia tak tahu mengapa mulutnya terasa bungkam. Dia melirik Shintarou, pria itu tampak tenang tapi juga waspada di saat yang bersamaan.

“Aku turut berduka atas kematian raja dan ratu. Aku datang untuk mewakili _Pfeiler_ ”

“Oh ya, aku juga turut berduka atas kematian kakakmu dan kakak iparmu tentu saja. Sepupuku yang malang. Aku tak mengira dia akan pergi secepat ini”

Dia menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Entah dia benar-benar sedih atau tidak, tapi di mata Shintarou dia terlihat seperti hanya berpura-pura.

“Pangeran _Mauer_? Aku merasa terhormat kau bersedia datang dari jauh hanya untuk ikut mengucapkan bela sungkawa”

“Ya. Aku tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini”

“Kalian pasti lelah? Anda mau masuk ke dalam atau anda ingin jamuan makan sambil menikmati matahari terbenam?” tawarnya.

“Bisa kami meminta di luar saja? Raja Taiga”

“Oh, tentu saja saudaraku. Jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil aku Taiga saja. Shintarou”

Taiga menepuk tangannya dua kali dan memanggil pelayan. Memerintah mereka untuk membuat jamuan makan sebelum matahari benar-benar tergantikan oleh bulan. Alasan Shintarou memilih untuk di luar adalah agar dapat memudahkan akses mereka kabur jika saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Tak terlihat ada yang aneh, tapi perasaan shintarou terasa semakin tidak enak. Dia masih merasa ada yang janggal, tapi dia tetap tidak tahu apa itu. Dia tak tahu sepupu raja Daiki itu akan berbaik hati mencoba menyelamatkan kakaknya, meskipun dia tak terlalu mengenal Taiga. Kesan baik yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

Shintarou menoleh pada Seijuuro. Pria itu tak merasa terganggu atas sikap Taiga. Justru malah terlihat nyaman dengan penyambutannya. Seijuuro yang Shintarou kenal, tidaklah seperti ini. Dia tak suka jamuan makan, Shintarou ingat sekali ketika pertama kali mereka makan bersama di istana _Mauer_. Seijuuro tampak seperti singa yang ingin mengoyak tubuh mangsanya.

“Sei”

“Raja Taiga itu, ternyata baik sekali ya”

Pernyataan itu membuat Shintarou terdiam. Alisnya mengkerut, Seijuuro terlalu tak masuk akal dengan pernyataan-pernyataan tentang kebaikan Taiga. Matanya selalu dipuji-puji hingga orang-orang takut berhadapan dengannya. Tapi saat ini, Shintarou penuh dengan perasaan khawatir.

Mata hijaunya menatap Taiga dari kejauhan. Dia sedang berbicara pada salah satu pengawal. Shintarou memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Memfokuskan matanya pada orang itu hingga tak secuil pergerakan ‘pun terlewat.

Seolah oksigen langsung terlepas habis dari paru-parunya. Dia melihat sekilas mata Taiga bercahaya seperti petir yang sewarna dengan warna matanya. Diakibatkan hari memang semakin menggelap, cahaya itupun terlihat semakin terang terlihat. Orang itu juga punya kemampuan. Shintarou yakin itu. Ini sedikit berbeda. Bukan pembaca pikiran, tetapi lebih seperti menghipnotis orang yang menatap matanya. Itu berarti Seijuuro sudah terkena pengaruhnya. Untuk itu, Taiga menatap matanya ketika bertemu tadi, Itu sebabnya dia terlihat berbeda.

“Sei-“

“Silahkan hidangannya tuan”

Ada sekitar lima orang pelayan menyajikan hidangan di atas meja yang telah disediakan. Seijuuro baru saja akan mengambil salah satu makanan, tapi Shintarou memegang pergelangan tangannya sebelum Seijuuro sempat mengenai makanan itu.

“Kenapa Shin? Kau tak lapar?”

Sejujurnya perutnya sudah kelaparan, itu jelas. Tapi Shintarou ingat, kakak iparnya diracun dan tak menyangkal kemungkinan makanan ini juga beracun.

“Jangan dimakan”

“Ya ampun Shin! Kalau kau tak mau tak apa-apa. Tapi aku lapar, aku mau makan”

“Turuti kata-kataku!”

“Tidak. Aku tak akan menurutimu untuk hal semacam ini”

“Seijuuro!”

Pangeran _Mauer_ itu masih berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Shintarou.

“Ada apa saudaraku? Kenapa ada sedikit keributan?” Taiga datang menghampiri mereka.

“Tak ada apa-apa”

“Kenapa tidak dimakan? Mungkin pangeran _Mauer_ sedikit malu. Kenapa tidak kau duluan yang mencobanya? Shintarou?”

Shintarou melihat Seijuuro yang juga menatapnya seperti memerintahkan untuk melakukan apa yang Taiga katakan. Mata zamrudnya beralih pada Taiga, menatap curiga. Saat ini dia sudah benar-benar yakin. Semua keadaan di kerajaan _Dach_ ada dibawah pengaruh Taiga.

“Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku tidak menambahkan racun di dalamnya”

“Tidak ... makanan ini beracun. Kau ingin membunuh kami dengan makanan ini”

“Shintarou, mengapa kau menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan?”

Seijuuro berdiri memegang bahu Shintarou yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu. Dari kata-katanya, Seijuuro berada di pihak Taiga. Shintarou menoleh pada iris dwiwarna itu sekilas. Detak jantungnya menggebu-gebu karena amarah.

“Kau dengar apa katanya ‘kan? Mana mungkin aku meracuni kalian”

“Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh oleh tipu muslihat semacam itu?”

Keduanya saling menatap. Seketika ekspresi Taiga berubah, lebih garang dan tatapannya lebih tajam. Dia bertepuk tangan dengan tempo yang lambat seraya menyeringai.

“Hebat! Hebat sekali! Kau tidak terpengaruh bahkan setelah menatap mataku lama”

“Jadi benar. Kau yang membunuh Raja Daiki?” Shintarou tak kalah sarkas.

“Raja? Aku raja di sini. Tak ada yang lain. Kalau yang kau maksud pria bodoh itu, dia sudah kumusnahkan. Aku tidak butuh orang sepertinya di kerajaanku”

Shintarou mengeram, kebenaran terkadang tidak selalu hal yang baik. Sungguh ironis ketika sesama keluarga saling bersaing bahkan saling membantai satu sama lain. Hanya dengan satu alasan ... **_kekuasaan_** _..._ mereka membuang hati nurani mereka, rasa kemanusiaan mereka. Orang-orang yang haus akan kedudukan, mereka tak pantas untuk disebut sebagai pemimpin, bahkan untuk memimpin dirinya sendiri.

“Sei! Jangan tatap matanya!”

“Huh?”

Seijuuro dilanda kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Shintarou marah. Dia merasa tak tahu apa-apa saat ini, padahal dia diam di sana bahkan sebelum situasi berubah drastis seperti ini.

“Tidak menatap ketika saling berbicara. Bukankah itu tidak sopan dalam pembicaraan antar bangsawan? Pangeran _Mauer_?”

“Ya”

Shintarou sudah menggenggam erat pegangan pisau yang diselipkan di pinggangnya. Ia bisa mencabutnya kapan saja. Waspada, itu yang dia tekankan. Topeng Taiga sudah terlepas, tapi pengaruhnya pada Seijuuro masih belum luntur. Pangeran itu tak mengerti situasinya, dia tak menganggap Taiga bersalah padahal jelas-jelas dia mengutarakannya terang-terangan.

 

* * *

 

 

Adu pedang pun tak terelakkan. Shintarou cukup kesulitan melawan, bukan hanya karena perbedaan senjata yang terlalu kentara, tapi juga karena rasa lelah setelah perjalanan seharian tanpa makanan berat. Keringatnya menetes. Sejauh ini Shintarou bisa bertahan dari serangan-serangan Taiga. Beruntung bahwa dia salah satu petarung yang hebat di kerajaannya.

“Kenapa kalian bertarung?”

“Ini hanya pertarungan persahabatan, Pangeran”

Konyol. Seijuuro percaya dengan alasan semacam itu ketika dia melihat Taiga benar-benar berusaha membunuhnya.

“SEI! JANGAN PERCAYA KATA-KATANYA!! DIA MEMPENGARUHIMU!!”

Nafas Shintarou sudah memburu. Matanya’pun terasa berkunang-kunang. Tangannya gemetar, dan seluruh sendinya terasa nyeri. Tapi dia tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

“LARI!! BIAR AKU MENAHANNYA DI SINI! LARI SEI!”

Pening menyergapnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Pertanyaan itu muncul dalam jumlah besar sekaligus. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia percaya karena sepertinya kata-kata Taiga lebih masuk akal. Tapi Shintarou, apa dia tak bisa mempercayainya? Bagaimana bisa dia lebih percaya Taiga dibanding Shintarou yang lebih lama bersamanya?

Ada kemungkinan menang jika Seijuuro yang melawannya. Shintarou cukup tahu diri kalau dirinya melawan Taiga dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia tak akan menang. Apalagi Taiga juga merupakan putra raja _Dach_ yang terkenal akan bakat bertarungnya. Tapi tinggalkan angan-angan itu, karena Seijuuro bahkan tak berdaya di depan Taiga.

“Jangan lengah Shintarou! Aku akan menghabisimu juga!”

Taiga dengan ujung pedangnya yang runcing langsung mengarah pada Shintarou. Pisaunya berhasil membelokkan serangan itu ke atas. Tapi Taiga mendorongnya lagi hingga Shintarou terjatuh, dia menahan pedang itu menggunakan pisaunya dalam posisi memanjang. Menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Darah meluncur bebas dari dekat pergelangan tangannya ketika sisi pisaunya terdorong semakin dalam. Shintarou meringis, cairan itu terus mengalir hingga ke bahunya.

“SEI! CEPAT LARI! PERGI KE _PFEILER_! KATAKAN KEBENARANNYA PADA RAJA!!”

Shintarou mendorongnya ketika Taiga menoleh, lalu berguling ke sisi untuk menghindar. Berjalan mundur untuk  memperlebar jarak dengan Taiga. Seijuuro masih terdiam. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sekarang. Orang yang tak punya ketetapan hati. Orang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Seperti terombang-ambing oleh dua ombak yang berlainan tetapi terus menerus.

Besi itu kembali beradu, menimbulkan suara _Trang!_ Yang membuat telinga berdenging. Pisau Shintarou terlepas dari pegangannya, terpental cukup jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Shintarou terjungkal ke belakang. Taiga semakin menyeringai lebar.

“SEIJUURO! PERGI DARI SINI!!”

“Hooo, maafkan aku. Rasanya terlalu baik jika aku langsung membunuhmu begitu saja. Aku ingin membuatmu lebih menderita sebelum kematianmu. Cukup bagus juga aku melakukannya seperti pada si bodoh itu. Aku membunuh orang yang dicintainya terlebih dulu. Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh pangeran itu pertama?”

“SEIJUURO!!! SADARLAH!!! KAU ADA DALAM PENGARUHNYA!!” Shintarou berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, karena dalam sekejap Taiga sudah mendekati Seijuuro yang posisinya memang lebih dekat darinya.

Seijuuro hanya diam saja. Berdiri seperti patung di sana. Sementara Taiga semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Shintarou memaksakan kakinya yang rasanya seperti copot dari sendi-sendinya. Berlari ke arah Seijuuro, berharap dirinya sempat melindungi Seijuuro dari pedang Taiga yang mulai mengayun.

_SRAKK!_

Seijuuro jatuh terlentang akibat dorongan. Shintarou berdiri didepannya. Bau anyir menyergap indra penciumannya. Luka diagonal dari bahu hingga pinggang tertoreh di tubuh Shintarou. Manik merah-oranyenya membelalak. Cairan merah membanjiri di tempatnya berdiri. Suara Shintarou tercekat dan dia ambruk menghempas lantai batu.

“SHINTAROU!”

Dia bangun dari keterkejutannya, beringsut menghampiri Shintarou. Meskipun Seijuuro merasa masih linglung, tapi dia berpikir bahwa pertarungan persahabatan tak akan membuat luka yang dapat mengancam nyawa. Pangeran _Mauer_ itu menatap ngeri.

“Shintarou-“ jantungnya terasa mencelos. Seijuuro membingkai wajah Shintarou dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ini terasa seperti bunga tidur di siang bolong. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, kalau seorang Seijuuro bisa menjadi tidak berguna dalam pertarungan. Hey, dia petarung terhebat! Tak ada yang pernah berhasil benar-benar mengalahkannya.

“Se-seijuuro ... hhhh, dia punya kemampuan juga-  ... hhh, ugh!   Jangan tatap – mata-nya ... hhhhh-“

Shintarou terbatuk beberapa kali. Cairan merah pekat itu menghambur dari mulutnya. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar, terutama dari luka yang menyilang ditubuhnya. Jika saja posisi Shintarou lebih dekat dengan pedang Taiga tadi, mungkin saja tubuhnya sudah terbelah dua.

“Shin, jangan dulu banyak bicara” mata Seijuuro terasa berair dan lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

“La-ri ...”

Kerah baju Shintarou tertarik ke belakang. Membuat nafasnya tercekik. Shintarou sudah sangat lemah, dia bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk menggenggam tangan Seijuuro untuk melepas pegangannya. Seijuuro terjungkal kebelakang ketika Taiga menendang dadanya menjauh dari Shintarou. Taiga melempar tubuh Shintarou  yang sudah tak berdaya ke sisi tebing.

“SHINTAROU!!!”

Seijuuro berusaha berlari ke arah Shintarou, tapi banyak tangan –pengawal- memeganginya. Shintarou masih berusaha bertahan, dia bertopang pada jari-jari sebelah tangannya meskipun lama-kelamaan mulai terlepas satu per satu. Ombak bergedebur di bawahnya dan hembusan angin bisa saja menumbangkannya.

Taiga mendekat ke arah Shintarou dengan seringai mengerikan. Dia bisa saja menginjak jari Shintarou kapan saja untuk membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi dia tak melakukan itu. Dia hanya menatap Shintarou seolah menikmati tontonan yang sangat seru hingga tak berkedip. Dia suka, suka sekali melihat raut Shintarou yang menderita, ketakutan, dan tanpa harapan.

“SEI LARI SEKARANG!!”

_“Shintarou ...”_

Seijuuro sadar, sangat sadar sekarang. Dia sudah ingat apa yang terjadi, pikirannya sudah kembali. Dalam satu hentakkan dia melepaskan diri dari para pengawal yang menahannya. Dalam keadaan normal, pengawal sebanyak itu tak akan berguna melawan Seijuuro.

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Prioritas utamanya adalah menarik Shintarou ke atas sebelum Taiga benar-benar menjatuhkannya ke laut dari tebing tinggi atau terjatuh karena dia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Seijuuro tahu, Shintarou tak punya lagi banyak stamina. Jadi dia berlari sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai Shintarou.

Taiga menoleh ke arahnya, menyeringai lebih lebar. Menyepak jari Shintarou yang terakhir dalam jarak sekitar dua langkah lagi Seijuuro dapat mencapainya. Shintarou terjembab ke belakang dan meluncur bebas ke bawah. Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya sebisa mungkin untuk meraih jemari Shintarou. Tapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh, Seijuuro berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil nama Shintarou diiringi derai air mata yang menetes.

**“SHINTAROOOOOOOOU!!!!!”**

Tawa Taiga bergema. Orang-orang tak kan mengira kalau raja mereka adalah orang yang bengis dan kejam. Seijuuro merasa nyawanya ditarik saat itu juga ketika melihat Shintarou terjatuh dari tebing dan menghilang di balik bayang-bayang kabut yang menutupi lautan bebas.

“Ironis sekali. Tadinya kau yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu untuk membuatnya menderita. Tapi kau memaksaku untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Itu tak masalah selama kau juga merasa menderita. Asal kau tahu, dia tak akan selamat jatuh dari tempat setinggi ini”

Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Seijuuro menangis. Andaikan saja dia lebih cepat, andaikan saja dia tak terpengaruh oleh Taiga. Dan banyak lagi andai-andai yang terngiang di kepalanya. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, kenyataan tak akan bisa diubah sekeras apapun kau mencobanya. 

 

* * *

 

**To be continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE      : 3 KINGDOMS**

**MAIN CAST: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU/AKASHI SEIJUURO**

**DESCLAIMER: THEY ARE BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. Ceritanya, saya terisnpirasi dari novel “GRACELING”  karya Christine Cashore.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO (S), WEIRD, ABSURD, GAK JELAS, NYELENEH, DLL.**

** **

(*note: Itu petanya saya ngarang sendiri, terlanjur saya tebelin jadi saya males mindahin ke kertas tanpa garis. Satu lagi, batas kerajaan itu yang garis titik garis titik ya ( **-.-.-.-.)** **,** lupa saya tulis)

 

* * *

  **PART IV**

* * *

 

 

   
  
---  
  
**T** aiga masih tertawa keras, seolah puas dengan pekerjaan yang telah dilakukannya. Memandang Seijuuro yang masih terdiam sambil menangis seraya menatap ke bawah seperti orang yang putus asa. Betapa Taiga dengan senang hati memberikan nilai seratus atau mungkin seribu untuk karya terbaiknya kali ini.

Seijuuro benci ketika dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia benci tak bisa menyelamatkan Shintarou. Dia benci untuk segala hal bodohnya karena terpengaruh Taiga.  Dan dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau kehilangan seseorang ternyata sesakit ini rasanya.

“Yah, kurasa aku harus membunuhmu juga”

Tangan Taiga teracung ke atas, bersiap memberi pukulan terakhir pada pria di hadapannya.

_TRANG!!_

Seijuuro menahannya dengan pisau yang selalu dia selipkan di sisi sepatu botnya. Ketika tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah yang membucah. Aura kebencian menguar dari setiap sudut, lekuk dan bentuk di tubuhnya seperti api yang membara.

“Aku ... tak akan pernah memaafkanmu ...” dia berbisik pelan tapi sarat akan kesan menyeramkan.

Taiga terdiam beberapa saat, merasa sedikit ciut dengan hawa intimidasi dari Seijuuro. Tapi dia menepis pikiran itu dan tetap melangkah maju.

**_“Jangan tatap matanya ...”_ **

_“Ya, aku hanya tak perlu menatap matanya untuk bisa mengalahkannya”_

Seijuuro menarik nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya dan mempertajam semua indranya. Dia bisa merasakan ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Dia bisa mendengar suara ombak yang bergedebur di bawahnya. Dan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuuro jatuh berlutut di akhir pertarungan. Taiga membelalak dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tertancap pedangnya sendiri hingga menembus karang. Terlalu mengenaskan untuk didefinisikan keadaannya.

Rembulan memantulkan cahayanya menerpa relief bebatuan yang tak beraturan. Seijuuro menangis, meraung-raung seperti bukan dirinya. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba dan Seijuuro benar-benar tak tahu harus seperti apa dirinya sekarang. Orang yang mendengarnya mungkin akan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya sepanjang malam.

_Puk!_

“Paman tidak apa-apa?”

Tangan kecil menyentuh bahunya, sedangkan matanya menatap takut-takut ketika Seijuuro menoleh kearahnya.  Anak itu terlihat lebih takut menatapnya dibanding menatap mayat Taiga yang masih membelalak.

“Kau ... siapa?” tanya Seijuuro di sela-sela tangisnya. Seorang anak kecil memergokinya sedang menangis. Seijuuro baru pertama kali merasakan hal sekonyol itu.

Manik heteronya menelisik, iris sewarna madu itu, Seijuuro pernah melihatnya. Lalu ingatannya berlari pada sosok ratu Ryouta.

“Kau anak dari Ratu Ryouta?”

“Ya”

Anak itu menunduk. Seperti merenung. Tapi sekejap dia kembali melihat Seijuuro dengan senyuman lebar.

“Aku ingin berterimakasih”

“Huh? Kenapa-“ Seijuuro baru saja membunuh, jika dia anak Raja Daiki, berarti Taiga adalah pamannya. Ya, membunuh  pamannya.

“Dia membunuh, ayahku, juga ibuku, lalu kemudian menjadi raja. Dia mempengaruhi semua orang. Dia bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang hingga tindakannya yang salah menjadi sebaliknya di mata mereka. Aku juga sering dibuat kebingungan ketika bertemu dengan Paman Taiga. Jadi, aku beterimakasih atas nama _Dach_ ”

Seijuuro diam. Dia tak menyangka anak kecil sepertinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa daripada dirinya sendiri. Anak itu tidak menangis, tidak juga gemetar ketakutan.

“Ayo ke dalam. Aku sudah menyuruh pengawal untuk membereskan mayatnya”

Masih bingung tapi Seijuuro tetap mengikuti langkah-langkah kecilnya menuju istana.

 

* * *

 

 

Dari dalam, istana itu tampak megah dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan lampu-lampu kristal bergelantungan. Anak itu –pangeran _Dach_ mengajaknya ke meja panjang dan besar dengan banyak piring-piring dan gelas yang bertengger di atasnya. Seijuuro dapat melihat lebih jelas bagaimana rupa anak itu, dengan kulit gelap dan rambut sewarna langit malam dipadukan irisnya yang terang. Terlihat gagah meskipun usianya masih sangat belia.

“Paman lapar kan? Aku akan meminta paman Atsushi untuk membuat beberapa hidangan”

Seijuuro menunggu di kursi sedangkan anak itu turun dari kursinya dengan sedikit meloncat. Berjalan menuju ke dapur istana –mungkin- untuk menemui orang yang tadi disebutnya. Seijuuro baru tahu ada pangeran yang meminta langsung ke dapur istana untuk dibuatkan makanan.

Tak lama, pangeran itu datang bersama seorang pria dewasa di sampingnya. Yang juga ikut mendudukkan diri di dekat anak itu. Wajahnya tampan dengan tahi lalat di bawah sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi poni.

“Sambil menunggu paman Atsushi. Biar kuperkenalkan, Aku Daita, putra dari Raja Daiki dan ibuku yang cantik Ratu Ryouta. Sedangkan dia paman Tatsuya. Perdana menteri di _Dach._ Dia sangat baik padaku” akhir perkenalan itu membuat Tatsuya tertawa kecil.

“Aku Seijuuro dari _Mauer_ ”

“Kau pangeran yang terkenal itu?! Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu!” ucap Daita antusias. Sedangkan Tatsuya tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

“Maafkan aku. Kau menyebutnya paman?”

“Ya. Aku punya banyak paman dan bibi di sini”

“Ah, Daita memang suka begitu. Kami bukan satu garis keturunan, tapi dia selalu memanggil kami seperti itu. Aku sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai keponakanku”

Rupanya ada juga pangeran yang seperti Daita. Dia bisa membuat orang disekitarnya menyukainya, dia bisa dekat dengan anak buah raja dan jajaran menterinya. Sepertinya Seijuuro harus belajar seperti itu di _Mauer_ nanti. Sejauh ini dia hanya dekat dengan Tetsuya dan Shuuzou saja, tidak kenal yang lainnya atau bahkan dia tak tahu apa mereka itu anggota kerajaannya.

“Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, pangeran. Karena telah membantu _Dach_ menghadapi kekacauan”

Tatsuya berdiri dari duduknya membungkuk sopan. Membuat Seijuuro bertanya-tanya, sebesar itukah rasa terimakasihnya karena dirinya membunuh orang? Apalagi raja di kerajaan ini?

Koki istana datang dengan membawa banyak hidangan yang dibantu oleh pelayan-pelayan menggunakan troli. Pria itu sangat tinggi, dan besar. Rambut ungu terlihat mencuat dari beberapa sisi topi kokinya.

“Yeay! Paman membuatkan pesananku kan?”

“Ya, ini untukmu~” sementara pelayan yang lain menata makanan di meja, pria itu menaruh sepiring omelete di hadapan Daita. Lalu mengacak pelan surai birunya.

“Makan yang banyak ya~”

“Huaaaah, enak sekali! _Omelete_ buatan paman Atsushi memang yang terbaik!” Daita memberikan cengirannya pada pria ungu tersebut. Lalu koki itu pamit setelah membungkuk pada Seijuuro.

Lagi-lagi Tatsuya tersenyum dan menanggapinya dengan pernyataan yang sama. Meskipun dia pangeran, tetap saja masih anak-anak.

Daita masih sibuk dengan _omelete_ nya. Tatsuya dan Seijuuro belum menyentuh makanan mereka. Perdana menteri itu menatap Seijuuro serius dan Seijuuro balas menatapnya.

“Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, pangeran”

“Panggil saja aku Seijuuro. Aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu” Seijuuro terdiam, dia teringat Shintarou yang waktu itu mengatakannya di ruang kerja Shuuzou pada Tetsuya.

“Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah itu tidak sopan, untuk memanggil namamu saja”

“Tak masalah. Aku yang memintanya”

Tatsuya terdiam sesaat. Dia mengeluarkan secarik gulungan dari balik meja, memberikannya pada Seijuuro dan memintanya untuk membaca isi gulungan itu.

“Surat wasiat?” tanya Seijuuro heran.

“Ya, sebelum mendiang Raja Daiki wafat. Dia menitipkannya padaku. Dia membeberkan tentang Pangeran Taiga di sana, memberi kami peringatan agar tidak menjadikan Pangeran Taiga sebagai Raja. Tapi orang-orang sudah terpengaruh olehnya dan mengangkat Pangeran Taiga menjadi Raja. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan ketika dia berkuasa, jadi aku menyimpan surat wasiat itu sampai Pangeran Taiga bisa dihentikan”

“Jadi, Raja Daiki sudah tahu kalau dirinya akan tewas?”

“Sepertinya. Mendiang Raja memberitahuku, awalnya itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja dia terbunuh saat agresi ke _Mauer_. Ya ... tapi ternyata Pangeran Taiga yang membunuhnya-”

_“Sama seperti kata Shintarou ...”_

“Dia membubuhkan racun pada makanan Raja saat dia bersedih setelah kematian Ratu-“

_“Itu juga sama seperti yang Shintarou pikirkan ...”_

“Dalam surat itu, beliau menunjuk pangeran Daita sebagai raja berikutnya. Oleh karena itu, kami punya permintaan ... agar kau bersedia untuk melatih bertarung pada Raja baru kami”

“Tapi aku-“ Seijuuro merasa kalau cikal bakal dari semua permasalahan ini karena dirinya menculik Ratu Ryouta. Sekarang dia sangat menyesal karena menjadi bidak Masaomi untuk melakukan hal buruk semacam itu.

“Semua orang menganggap masalah sudah selesai dan berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun mereka tahu masalah itu nyata terjadi. Kami sudah berdiskusi, kau bisa anggap kita impas, kau menculik Ratu kami dan kau membunuh Pangeran Taiga untuk menyelamatkan _Dach._ Kami tak akan menuntutmu, tapi aku memohon dengan sangat untuk melatihnya bertarung” Tatsuya tersenyum sambil menoleh pada Daita. “Aku yakin ... dia akan menjadi Raja yang hebat suatu hari nanti”

Seijuuro bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Dia sempat terenyuh dengan pernyataan Tatsuya. Ya, diapun berpikir seperti itu. Meskipun Daita masih anak-anak, dia sudah punya jiwa kepemimpinan, rasa peduli, dan dia tak mendeskriminasi baik pada pelayan maupun menteri. Dia mengatakannya dengan _meminta_ bukan _memerintah._ Seijuuro bisa melihat potensi yang ada pada anak itu.

“Paman tidak makan?”

Wajah polosnya menatap bertanya pada kedua pria yang dipanggilnya paman itu dengan bibir belepotan saus dan sepiring _omelete_ yang telah tandas. Tatsuya kembali tersenyum dengan matanya yang menyipit. Dia pria penyayang menurut Seijuuro, dan entah mengapa dia merasa tenang Daita dekat dengan orang seperti Tatsuya.

“Aku baru saja akan meminta paman Atsushi untuk membuatkannya lagi”

“Jangan makan terlalu banyak, nanti kau bisa sakit perut _lho_ ”

“Kalau paman Tatsuya tidak mau makan, nanti Daita habiskan semuanya”

Seijuuro melihat kedekatan mereka. Hatinya merasa tersentuh, lama sekali dia tidak merasakan yang namanya tertawa atau bahkan mungkin keluarga. Karena ayahnya hanya sibuk dengan kerajaan, pemerintah, kekuasaan dan hal-hal lain yang juga diincar banyak orang. Tapi Seijuuro menyadari,  bahwa untuk merasakan yang namanya keluarga, kedekatan, dan kebersamaan itu tidak harus dengan sesama keturunan, asalkan kita merasakan nyaman, kau akan dengan otomatis menganggap mereka seperti keluarga meskipun tanpa diucap. Tatsuya dan Daita contohnya.

“Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu”

Tawa mereka berhenti, mengalihkan fokus mereka pada Seijuuro yang tiba-tiba berbicara. Di bibirnya terulas senyum lembut, yang bahkan Seijuuro sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa melakukan itu.

“Huh? Melatih apa paman?”

“Pangeran Seijuuro akan melatihmu bertarung Daita” ucap Tatsuya karena Seijuuro masih tersenyum tanpa mengucap sepatah kata ‘pun.

“Benarkah?!”

“Um”

“Aku bisa kuat seperti Ayah?”

“Ya, kau akan kuat seperti ayahmu. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi melebihinya. Kau senang?”

“Ya! Aku sangat senang! Aku akan memimpin dunia ke kedamaian! Aku akan melindungi paman dan semua orang!”

Pikiran anak-anak memang masih polos, hal semacam bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan pun masih sangat familiar di pikiran mereka. Tapi anak-anak jarang sekali berbohong, meskipun mereka mengucapnya seperti dalam permainan pahlawan super, itu nyata berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

“Tapi ... sebelum itu aku harus ke _Pfeiler_ terlebih dahulu”

Seijuuro kembali melihat Shintarou dalam pikirannya. Ia baru sadar kalau dia sangat merindukan pria bersurai hijau itu ketika pria itu tak ada di sini lagi. Berat rasanya untuk mengatakan kabar itu pada Raja dan Ratu _Pfeiler._ Betapa mereka akan sedih nantinya. _Pfeiler_ baru saja kehilangan putri pertamanya, lalu tak berapa lama mereka harus kehilangan putra pertama mereka. Seijuuro sendiri masih sulit menerima kenyataan itu.

Daita merogoh ke dalam pakaiannya, melepas sebuah liontin yang terkalung di lehernya dan menyodorkannya pada Seijuuro. Pangeran _Mauer_ itu dibuat kebingungan.

“Ini milik ibuku. Kalau paman membawanya, paman bisa masuk ke istana kakek”

“Ya, penjagaan di _Pfeiler_ itu sangat ketat. Jika kau tak punya izin masuk, maka kau tidak bisa masuk. Bahkan pedagang-pedagang yang menjual barang ke sana harus melalui pemeriksaan ketat sebelum membawa dagangan mereka masuk ke wilayah istana _Pfeiler_. Jadi, kemungkinan orang asing bisa masuk itu sangat kecil” tutur Tatsuya.

Seijuuro menggenggam liontin itu. Menatap ukiran yang tertoreh di permukaannya. Lambang _Pfeiler_ dengan dua pilar tinggi dan elang falcon bertengger pada tiang di antara ke dua pilar itu  sambil membeberkan sayap lebarnya. Lalu di bawahnya ada ukiran membentuk pita panjang dengan tulisan _Pfeiler_ di tengahnya.

*********

Ketika bulan kembali berganti posisi dengan matahari, Seijuuro kembali memulai perjalanannya. Sendiri, tanpa Shintarou. Dia menggunakan jubah dengan tudung menutupi kepala, tak lupa juga menyelipkan pisau di sepatu botnya.

Akan memakan waktu lama untuk menuruni ribuan undakan tangga menuju ke bawah. Seijuuro baru tahu jika ternyata ada jalan lain untuk turun-naik lebih cepat dibanding melalui tangga. Tatsuya memberitahunya untuk turun lewat sana, melalui kayu-kayu yang disusun seperti balkon dan ditarik menggunakan tali yang tersambung dengan katrol baja berukuran super besar. Dia juga memberi satu kuda untuk transportasinya. Daita berkomentar kalau Seijuuro akan tampak seperti pahlawan berkuda ketika turun dari atas dan angin mengibarkan jubahnya.

Seijuuro berterimakasih atas kebaikan mereka. Tatsuya ikut mendampingi hingga kakinya mencapai tanah. Sebelum itu, dia memberikan surat pernyataan dengan cap dari _Dach_ kalau-kalau terjadi masalah di _Pfeiler_ nanti. Pria itu juga menyarankannya untuk langsung ke timur, karena jalur itu lebih dekat ke _Pfeiler._ Dia juga menambahkan kalau mereka membangun jalan kecil yang bisa dilewati kuda di sisi rawa-rawa, saat itu atas permintaan Ratu Ryouta agar aksesnya ke _Pfeiler_ lebih mudah dan itu disetujui oleh ayahnya, Raja _Pfeiler._

Kuda berpacu cepat, sampai menyiksanya mungkin, dulu Shintarou pernah mengingatkannya agar dia lebih manusiawi pada kuda karena mereka juga makhluk hidup. Seijuuro selalu memacu kudanya terlampau cepat hingga ketika berhenti kuda itu gemetar kelelahan.

Ketika Seijuuro keluar dari rawa-rawa dia melihat laut lepas yang berkilauan. Hal yang sangat asing di matanya. _Pfeiler_ adalah satu-satunya kerajaan yang mempunyai pantai dan punya pulau terpisah. Dimana, istananya dibangun di pulau itu. Tidak terjamah oleh warga luar karena harus menyebrang dengan perahu untuk mencapainya.

Malam kembali menjelang ketika Seijuuro melihat kapal-kapal berjejer mengangkut ikan. Mengambang di permukaan laut. _Pfeiler_ merupakan pemasok hasil laut di tiga kerajaan karena wilayahnya juga meliputi laut.

Seijuuro melepas kudanya, membiarkannya berlari ke arah hutan lepas. Satu-satunya jalan ke istana _Pfeiler_ adalah dengan menyebrangi laut. Semua kapal di sini adalah kapal milik _Pfeiler_ , terbukti dengan lambang-lambang yang sama pada kayunya seperti ukiran di liontin Ratu Ryouta.

Pangeran _Mauer_ itu menghampiri salah satu kapal, menanyakan kapal mana yang akan berangkat menuju istana. Orang itu menunjuk kapal yang paling ujung, dengan cat putih yang tampak kontras di malam hari. Seijuuro kemudian berjalan ke kapal putih itu.

Dia mendapat tatapan nyalang ketika sampai di sana, seorang awak kapal berbadan besar membawanya pada kapten kapal itu. Seijuuro bahkan sempat disangka pencuri ketika dia memperlihatkan liontin milik Ratu Ryouta. Untunglah Tatsuya sudah membekalinya dengan surat pernyataan _Dach_ yang berisi kebenaran tentang liontin itu dan alasannya ke istana _Pfeiler._

Seijuuro hampir saja menangis ketika dia bercerita tentang Shintarou, karena kapten itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Namun dia kemudian terbayang wajah Daita yang memergokinya tengah menangis meraung-raung hingga dia merasa malu sendiri.

 

* * *

 

 

Angin laut menerpa keras layar-layar kapal yang ditopang oleh kayu-kayu _Bentangur_. Ombak mengombang-ambing kapal itu sepanjang perjalanan ke istana dan Seijuuro hanya diam. Menatap lautan yang merefleksikan langit gelap berbintang malam itu. Berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dasar sana, mungkinkah dia menemukan Shintarou masih hidup jika dia berenang mencarinya, ataukah Seijuuro harus kembali menendang-nendang air itu hingga sampai di tebing-tebing _Dach_ agar dia bisa menemukan Shintarou.

Semakin dekat mereka ke istana, semakin terang juga laut terlihat. Istana _Pfeiler_ sudah tampak dari kejauhan, bagai lampu pijar di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Perasaan Seijuuro semakin dilema. Terlalu berat bahkan untuk seorang Seijuuro mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Kapal itu berhenti di tempat berlabuhnya, mereka turun mengangkut barang-barang melalui jembatan kayu. Kapten kapal itu turun dan menghampiri pria berambut hitam yang memantau kinerja mereka.  Pria itu menoleh pada Seijuuro yang masih berada di atas kapal juga sedang menatap kearahya. Seijuuro bisa melihat kalau pria itu punya mata yang tajam, memperhatikannya, menilainya, dan menelisik dengan mata tajamnya itu.

Kapten kapal kembali naik dan menghampiri Seijuuro, mengatakan kalau dia bisa masuk ke istana. Tampaknya pria berambut hitam tadi adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di _Pfeiler_ , karena dia punya kuasa untuk membiarkannya masuk.

Pria itu membawanya menuju istana. Menelusuri jalan berpasir dengan pohon-pohon kelapa di sepanjang sisinya.

“Kau pangeran _Mauer_?!” katanya ketika pertama kali melihat Seijuuro mendekat.

“Kau ... mengenalku?”

“Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu? Kau itu terkenal di seluruh kerajaan yang ada, terutama iris matamu itu”

“Ya, aku Seijuuro”

“Um, aku Kazunari”

Kazunari ... Seijuuro pernah mendengar nama itu dari Shintarou. Tampaknya orang-orang _Pfeiler_ memang terlihat santai. Seijuuro sempat menduga orang ini hanya bangsawan biasa karena pakaiannya tidak terlalu mencolok, nyatanya dia juga pangeran, dan adik Shintarou.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada perlu apa datang ke _Pfeiler_?”

“Aku ingin menemui Raja”

Kazunari menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum canggung.

“Sebenarnya, ayahku- maksudku Raja _Pfeiler_ sedang tak ada di istana. Dia dan ibuku –maksudku Ratu sedang mengunjungi suatu tempat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka sangat sedih soal kakak kami, umm ... kau tahu, Ratu _Dach_. Jadi mereka ingin menenangkan diri. Ya ... tapi kau boleh berkunjung kok”

Dia tertawa seperti dipaksakan, entah gugup atau tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Seijuuro merenung. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu Shintarou juga ... . Tidak. Seijuuro tak ingin memikirkannya.

“Kau pasti lelah. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu di dalam”

Dalam benaknya, Seijuuro berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia memberi tahu lewat Kazunari saja soal Shintarou. Jadi, dia tak akan melihat wajah sedih dari Raja dan Ratu _Pfeiler._ Dari cerita Shintarou, mereka sepertinya cukup dekat sebagai saudara.

“Shintarou!”

Kazunari berbalik ke belakang, melihat Seijuuro yang menundukkan wajahnya. Seijuuro bergelung dengan pikiraannya sendiri antara melanjutkan keputusannya itu atau tetap merahasiakannya lebih dulu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu, kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan tahu juga.

“Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya! Dia- ... dia ...”

Kata-kata itu seperti menghilang tepat di ujung lidah. Bagi Seijuuro, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tergugup dalam berbicara. Selama hidupnya hingga sekarang, dia tak pernah bahkan di depan orang banyak pun, semua baik-baik saja.

“Dia ada di dalam” tukas Kazunari.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Seijuuro untuk mencerna kata-kata Kazunari. Maksudnya, Shintarou ada di dalam? Bukankah dia sudah ...

“Kakakku, Shintarou, ada di dalam”

Kazunari mungkin sudah tahu kebenaran itu. Dan Seijuuro takut yang dimaksud oleh Kazunari adalah Shintarou dalam wujud seonggok mayat.

“Apa ... dia selamat? Dia masih hidup? Katakan padaku!”

“Umm, ya. Dia masih hidup. Tapi dia masih belum sadar. Lukanya sangat parah”

Betapa Seijuuro sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menyelamatkan Shintarou. Dia mengingat kata-kata Taiga waktu itu, bahwa tak akan ada yang selamat jika jatuh dari tempat setinggi tebing-tebing _Dach._ Mungkin Shintarou lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

 

* * *

**To Be Continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, final part here!!! :D  
> Special for Seijuurou's Birthday #kedip-kedip  
> Jarak publisnya jauh banget sama part-part sebelumnya karena sepertinya saya kena gejala WB, dan ketika uas baru deh jadi pelarian dari buku-buku dan print out materi /plak

**TITLE      : 3 KINGDOMS**

**MAIN CAST: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU/AKASHI SEIJUURO**

**DESCLAIMER: THEY ARE BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. Ceritanya, saya terisnpirasi dari novel “GRACELING”  karya Christine Cashore.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO (S), WEIRD, ABSURD, GAK JELAS, NYELENEH, DLL.**

** **

(*note: Itu petanya saya ngarang sendiri, terlanjur saya tebelin jadi saya males mindahin ke kertas tanpa garis. Satu lagi, batas kerajaan itu yang garis titik garis titik ya ( **-.-.-.-.)** **,** lupa saya tulis)

 

* * *

  **PART V**

* * *

 

 

 **S** eijuuro membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Kazunari dan mendengar penjelasan Kazunari tentang Shintarou. Beruntung salah satu kapal nelayan yang melintas menemukannya, mereka membawa Shintarou langsung ke istana dengan perasaan cemas yang amat sangat. Mereka tidak jadi mengirim ikan dan kembali ke _Pfeiler_. Keselamatan Shintarou lebih penting dibanding apapun di mata orang-orang _Pfeiler_.

Kazunari mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri sempat kaget dan ketakutan ketika melihat keadaan Shintarou. Tubuhnya sudah mendingin dan berwarna kebiruan juga tidak bergerak ataupun gemetar. Tabib istana langsung bertindak cepat untuk menanganinya, meskipun kemungkinan Shintarou bisa selamat masih sangat kecil.

“Bisa aku melihat Shintarou?”

“Ya, dia ada di kamarnya”

Seijuurou membuka pintu perlahan, diputarnya kenop pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara deritan. Kakinya melangkah masuk diiringi hati yang berdebar dia membuka matanya yang menutup sedari pintu dibuka tadi.

Entah karena apa akhir-akhir ini otaknya terasa lambat untuk memahami hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Shintarou. Seijuurou tidak melihat siapapun selain dirinya sendiri di dalam sana. Tidak ada Shintarou, yang ada hanya tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan seprai yang terlipat-lipat seperti bekas seseorang berbaring.

Seijuurou merabanya, masih terasa hangat. Menandakan orang yang berbaring di sana belum pergi cukup lama. Kazunari juga terlihat kaget, karena terakhir dia melihat Shintarou, pria itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

Keduanya berpencar. Seijuurou memanggilnya di manapun tempat yang dia temukan, berharap Shintarou ada di salah satu tempat itu. Penjaga istana hanya berjaga di luar saja, jadi tidak banyak orang yang ada di dalam. Pangeran _Mauer_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar istana. Lama mencari, dia menemukan Shintarou ketika kepalanya menengadah. Shintarou berdiri di balkon menara. Sendirian sambil menatap hamparan air asin yang bergumul membentuk gelombang. Hanya berbalut baju tidur yang bagian atasnya terbuka, memperlihatkan perban yang membungkus tubuh putihnya ketika angin menerbangkan baju itu sedikit ke belakang.

Seijuurou sampai ke menara, melihat Shintarou berdiri membelakanginya. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, tidak bersandar, tidak juga untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya.

“Pulanglah Sei” Shintarou bicara tanpa menoleh. Angin dan hamparan laut di depannya lebih menyita perhatiannya ketimbang Seijuurou.

“Huh?”

“Kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi di sini”

Ya, Seijuurou sangat senang bisa melihat Shintarou lagi. Dia bangun, tanpa kehilangan nyawanya. Oh, tentu saja. Hanya saja, Seijuurou dibuat bingung dengan sikap Shintarou yang berbeda dari biasanya.

“Taiga, inti permasalahan kita sudah tewas. Masalah kita sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau urus kerajaanmu daripada berada di sini”

“Shin, kau kenapa?”

Shintarou terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Jadi Seijuurou mencoba menanyakannya melalui pikiran. Terakhir kali, hal itu berhasil.

_“Shin ...”_

“Jangan berbicara melalui pikiranmu. Itu membuat kepalaku sakit”

Shintarou berbalik tanpa menatap matanya. Seijuurou bisa melihat, masih ada bercak-bercak kemerahan di tubuh Shintarou. Ya, luka separah itu tak bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

“Pulanglah ke kerajaanmu” katanya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Seijuurou menahan lengannya. Dia tidak bisa hanya diam melihat ketika dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Manik berbeda warnanya melihat bahu Shintarou seperti menarik lengannya, tapi Shintarou hanya diam, bahkan Seijuurou tidak merasakan tarikan apapun.

Suara geraman Sintarou terdengar samar di telinganya. Seijuurou melepaskan pegangannya perlahan. Tangan kiri Shintarou yang tadi dipegangnya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, seperti tidak ada tulang yang menopangnya. Pupilnya membelalak di belakang tubuh Shintarou yang berdiri membelakanginya.

“Shin ... tanganmu?”

“Jika kau sudah tahu alasannya ... cepat pergi dari _Pfeiler_ ”

Seijuurou dibungkam oleh keterkejutannya sendiri. Dan ketika Shintarou berbalik, menatap matanya langsung. Seijuurou merasa tubuhnya sendiri seperti kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mengambarkan emosi apa yang ada pada tatapan Shintarou saat ini, hanya saja dia yakin kalau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

“Kau sudah tahu sekarang. Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa tangan kiriku. Kau tak usah mengharapkan apapun dariku”

“Shin ...”

“Kubilang pulang ke kerajaanmu! Kau sudah tak ada urusan apa-apa lagi di sini!”

Seijuurou teringat, betapa Shintarou sangat bergantung pada tangan kirinya seperti kebanyakan orang bergantung pada tangan kanannya atau bahkan lebih. Seijuurou menyadarinya, bahwa pangeran _Pfeiler_ itu kidal, dia mengamatinya selama mereka bersama dalam perjalanan. Shintarou makan dengan tangan kirinya dan melakukan hal yang lainnya juga dengan tangan kiri pula. Pangeran itu juga pernah berkata, kalau tangan kirinya adalah bagian yang paling berharga dari tubuhnya, oleh karena itu dia selalu merawatnya, bahkan selalu membalutnya dengan perban agar tidak terluka.

“Pastikan kau sudah tak ada di istana ini lagi besok”

“Shintarou tunggu!”

Lengan Seijuurou merengkuh Shintarou yang kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Mendekapnya dalam seolah tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Tubuh Shintarou menegang, dia terkejut. Terlalu banyak perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya, sedih, kesal, kecewa, putus asa hingga rasanya dia menyesal untuk tidak mati saja saat itu. Bukan kesal pada Seijuurou, melainkan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah.

“Aku tidak peduli semua itu!”

Tidak, Seijuurou tidak berbohong. Memang begitulah kebenarannya. Seijuurou tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya jadi seperti ini, dia sendiri kaget dengan perlakuannya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir dengan bebas, meluncur menuruni pipinya.

“Aku tak bisa melindungimu dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini”

Segala alasan Shintarou tentang seberapa lemah dirinya yang sekarang, Seijuurou tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Membiarkan kalimat-kalimat itu hanya lewat ke telinganya saja tanpa perlu diolah oleh otak jeniusnya. Dia hanya ingin Shintarou kembali seperti sebelumnya, yang penuh percaya diri sebagaimana layaknya dimiliki seorang pangeran. Apa Shintarou lupa siapa itu Seijuurou? Hey, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dia punya kemampuan. Tapi rasanya itu tak berguna jika Shintarou tak ingin ada di dekatnya.

Tak perlu banyak kata-kata, Seijuurou yakin Shintarou tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Mereka hanya terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya, atau mungkin malah akan membuat hubungan mereka berjarak lebih jauh daripada ini. Perasaan semacam itu tumbuh begitu saja tanpa mereka tahu sejak kapan benih itu ditanam. Shintarou tak pernah berencana untuk menikah, tapi mengapa? Mengapa perasaannya pada Seijuurou berbeda?....

 

* * *

 

 

Kazunari baru saja akan sampai ke menara, dia mengurungkan langkahnya ketika melihat kedua pria itu masuk ke dalam lingkup pandangnya. Hening, tak ada yang berbicara, hanya angin yang berdesir mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka. Tapi Kazunari cukup mengerti, dengan situasi yang dilihatnya, walaupun dari sekedar gestur mereka. Dia kembali berbalik, menuruni satu per satu undakan tangga. _“Mereka butuh privacy”_ pikirnya. Jadi dia tak akan mengganggu mereka.

Dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, dari awal pun tabib istana sudah mengatakan hal buruk itu padanya. Kenyataan bahwa Shintarou tak akan bisa lagi menggerakkan tangan kirinya, dia sudah tahu. Bahkan tahu lebih dulu dari Shintarou sendiri.

Tangan kiri Shintarou adalah harta karun berharga bagi kakaknya. Entah bagaimana, harta itu dirampas begitu saja. Rasanya itu sedikit tidak adil untuknya. Kazunari hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu dan berharap, hingga Shintarou bisa menerima harta berharganya itu hilang.

 

* * *

  

“Kau tak mengerti ...”

“...”

“Kau tak kan bisa mengerti bagaimana-“

“AKU MENGERTI!”

“...”

“Aku **sangat** mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang pernah merasa kehilangan?!”

Shintarou membelalak. Seijuurou berteriak padanya, dengan emosi yang tak pernah Shintarou lihat.

“Aku pernah merasakannya. Kau tahu kalau ayahku sangat mengekangku. Dan _dia_ , ibuku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku untuk tetap tersenyum meski hidup dengan cara yang tidak aku suka. Dia adalah apapun yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Di saat tekanan itu bertambah, dia meninggalkanku! Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana aku saat itu? Aku hanya anak kecil yang dituntut tahu segalanya! Aku hanya terpaksa untuk merelakan semuanya terjadi, meskipun hatiku terasa sakit, aku marah, tapi pada siapa aku harus melampiaskannya? Tak ada! Aku tak berhak untuk menyalahkan siapapun untuk segala yang telah terjadi”

Seijuurou jatuh berlutut, dengan hembusan nafas yang terengah. Berurai air mata, seolah semua ingatan ditarik paksa hingga ke permukaan. Shintarou diam membeku, dia tak menyangka kalau hal semacam itu pernah terjadi pada Seijuurou.

“Shin ...”

“...”

“Kumohon ... jangan seperti ini ...”

“Sei ...”

“Aku takut ... aku sangat takut ... aku tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi ...”

Tak ada satupun kalimat yang bisa Shintarou keluarkan, seluruh kalimat itu tercekat di tenggorokannya.

“Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku tetap menerimanya, tapi jangan mencoba menjauh dariku hanya karena alasan itu ...”

“...”

“Jadi ... izinkan aku, untuk menjadi tangan kirimu ... yang akan selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkannya. Ya?”

Tatapan Seijuurou melembut. Seperti angin yang menerpanya tadi berubah menjadi angin sepoi yang membelainya halus. Dan lengannya kembali merengkuh Shintarou, juga lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, seolah yakin kalau pangeran itu tak akan pergi dan menolaknya.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Seijuurou hanya memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dalam pikirannya, Shintarou banyak mendapati pertanyaan dengan kata tanya ‘ _kenapa?’_. Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa harus tangan kirinya? Dan kenapa-kenapa lainnya yang Shintarou tak bisa menghitungnya.

Katakanlah dia pengecut. Atau apapun yang disebut tak pantas dimiliki oleh sikap seorang pangeran. Shintarou mungkin syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya dan Seijuurou mengerti itu. Shintarou hanya butuh waktu, Seijuurou yakin kalau pangeran _Pfeiler_ itu pasti kembali. Kembali menjadi Shintarou _nya_.

Posesif kah ia jika berpikir seperti itu? Seijuurou hanya merasakannya. Perasaan yang dulu sempat hilang. Perasaan ketika dia menyayangi ibunya kini bisa dimiliki seorang pangeran _Pfeiler_ itu tak lebih dari satu bulan perputaran bumi pada porosnya. Ya, perasaan yang serupa namun dalam konteks yang berbeda. Dan Seijuurou akan mempertahankan itu sebagaimana dilakukannya pada ibundanya dulu.

Mungkin kali ini akan berhasil? Seijuurou sangat berharap akan keberhasilan itu dan dia akan benar-benar merayakannya seandainya saja usahanya kali ini benar berhasil. Seluruh lika-liku yang telah mereka alami bersama cukup membuat Seijuurou yakin kalau shintarou bisa bangkit. Jadi, dia cukup memberinya waktu, dan Seijuurou akan memberikan waktu sebanyak apapun jika Shintarou memang menginginkannya.

Shintarou menatap rambut Seijuurou yang berjarak hanya beberapa inci dari matanya. Terlihat sangat lembut meskipun Shintarou tahu, pria bersurai merah itu habis melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk sampai ke sini. Satu pertanyaan _‘kenapa?’_ yang cukup menarik perhatiannya adalah _Kenapa Pangeran Mauer itu melakukan semua ini untuknya?_ ….

“Sei?”

Seijuurou hanya bergumam menandakan kalau dia mendengar Shintarou.

“Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Untukku …”

Senyum terpatri di bibirnya bersamaan dengan dengusan berat nafasnya. Lalu dia menggerakkan kakinya satu langkah ke belakang dan kepalanya menengadah, menatap iris yang selalu bisa menahan tatapannya ke arah sana dalam waktu yang lama. Dan Seijuurou cukup senang karena Shintarou pun tak menolehkan matanya ketika mereka bertatapan, melainkan juga menatapnya balik. Hal yang tak dimiliki orang lain, karena jika itu bukan Shintarou, dia tak akan tahan untuk menatap mata sang pangeran _Mauer_ yang diagung-agungkan.

Seijuurou pernah berpikir sekali, terkadang pikiran-pikiran acak memang selalu mampir ke otaknya dan membuatnya memikirkan hal yang kebanyakan dianggap sepele oleh orang-orang. Kenapa mereka takut hanya dengan menatap matanya sedangkan Shintarou tidak? Pertama, tatapan matanya selalu tajam dan mengintimidasi orang, katanya. Kedua, mungkin tatapan matanya pada Shintarou tidak sama dengan tatapan matanya pada orang-orang, tetapi semacam lebih lembut? mungkin. Dan Seijuurou sendiri cukup kaget ketika dirinya sendiri memikirkan pilihan yang kedua, benarkah begitu? Rasanya dia memberinya tatapan yang sama.

Lagi, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, tapi nyatanya tatapannya pada memang Shintarou terlihat berbeda. Hal itu hanya terjadi secara otomatis dan Seijuurou tak pernah berpikir untuk memberikan tatapan seperti apa pada Shintarou. Saat itu, Seijuurou menyadari fakta bahwa dari awal, dia sudah menganggap Shintarou berbeda dari sekian banyak orang.

“Aku tak perlu menjawabnya, bukankah kau sudah tahu isi pikiranku?”

Hanya itu yang Seijuurou utarakan pada Shintarou. Ya, Seijuurou mungkin terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, jadi dia hanya membiarkan Shintarou tahu isi pikirannya.

“Terima kasih …”

“Huh?”

“Terima kasih, Seijuurou-“

Kata-kata yang terputus itu tersampaikan dengan tatapan mata mereka. Berbaur dalam lautan emosi yang berubah-ubah seiring perasaan mereka. Dan keduanya bisa mengerti perasaan apa yang tak bisa diungkapkan melalui kata-kata itu.

Shintarou kembali berjalan ke arah balkon. Kemudian menengadah, menatap bulan yang menggantung di langit. Ibarat seorang raja, seorang bulan sebagai pusatnya sedangkan bintang-bintang itu sebagai rakyatnya. Dan bisa diasumsikan bahwa awan-awan itu adalah segumpal emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menutupi sang bulan, menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang lalu mengantikannya dengan dunia yang gelap. Tapi, awan tak selalu menutupinya. Mereka hanya menutupinya sesekali, sedangkan matahari mendukungnya dari belakang. Memberikan cahayanya, membuat sang bulan tetap terang.

Bagaimanapun, mereka menguasai langit pada waktu yang berbeda. Dan mereka tak bisa muncul bersamaan. Tapi, ada satu hari yang istimewa, ketika keduanya bisa muncul bersamaan. Ketika gerhana matahari, dan jika ada gerhana matahari maka juga ada gerhana bulan. Tak ada yang membedakan kecuali hal-hal yang memang sudah menjadi kodratnya.

Jadi, begitulah kehidupan. _Jika kau mendapatkan satu, maka kau akan kehilangan yang satunya_. Begitulah kisah mereka sebenarnya. Shintarou mungkin kehilangan tangannya, tapi dia mendapatkan Seijuurou sebagai gantinya. Selain itu, jangan juga lupakan peribahasa bahwa _mati satu tumbuh seribu_. Bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi? Ya, Shintarou bersyukur pikirannya mulai sedikit waras. Dan Shintarou sudah memutuskan, dia akan bangkit –bukan, dia _harus_ bangkit.

* * *

 

*********

* * *

 

 ** _Perdamaian_** adalah satu kata yang mudah diucapkan, namun sulit untuk dilakukan. Perdamaian tak akan terwujud jika masih ada pihak yang rakus akan kekuasaan. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada kemungkinan hal itu tidak bisa terwujud kan? Dan itulah yang sedang mereka kejar saat ini.

Kerajaan _Dach_ sudah mendapatkan raja yang pantas. Pangeran Daita –tidak, sekarang dia Raja Daita, bersama dengan Tatsuya sebagai perdana mentrinya. Harapan untuk terciptanya perdamaian akan semakin besar dan Seijuurou dengan senang hati memberikan latihan berpedang pada raja kecil itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Seijuurou tak bisa berhenti tersenyum adalah ketika dia melihat Shintarou ikut berlatih pedang. Sedangkan gerakannya masih tak beraturan. Sesekali tawanya melayang ketika dia melihat raut wajah Shintarou yang sedang kesal.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Pangeran Shintarou?”

 “ _Urusai!_ Aku perlu adaptasi”

“Shin, apa sebegitu sulitnya kau memainkan pedang? Daita bahkan terlihat lebih mahir daripada kau Haha”

“Diam, ini tak akan sulit jika pedang ini adalah kau”

Lalu Seijuurou terdiam. Berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang maksud Shintarou mengatakan hal ambigu semacam itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Mereka tinggal di _Dach_ untuk beberapa waktu. Setelah segalanya membaik. Raja Masaomi memutuskan untuk turun tahta dan menikmati masa tuanya serta bersedia memberikan tahta itu pada keduanya. Beberapa waktu lalu, Shintarou memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Mauer,_ dia sudah membicarakan ini dengan Raja Masaomi dan kedua orangtuanya. Tentu dengan pertimbangan jika dia mengajak Seijuurou ke _Pfeiler_ maka _Mauer_ tak punya penerus raja, karena keturunan mereka hanya Seijuurou seorang. Jadi, Shintarou akan tinggal di _Mauer_ bersama Seijuurou sedangkan tahta di _Pfeiler_ akan dipegang oleh Kazunari nantinya.

Hari itu, mereka menikmati makan malam di _Dach_ , bersama Daita dan Tatsuya. Seperti biasanya, Chef Atsushi yang memasak, menyiapkannya dalam jumlah yang besar juga mengucapkan selamat makan dan bergurau kecil bersama Daita.

“Enak sekali!~, paman Shintarou, makanan kesukaanmu apa?”

Shintarou menoleh, tapi Seijuurou terlanjur membuka mulutnya sebelum dirinya.

“Paman Shintarou suka wortel”

“Wortel?”

“Ya”

“Seperti kelinci?”

Persimpangan imajiner muncul di kening Shintarou, mereka membicarakan hal itu dengan wajah yang luar biasa polos dan itu membuatnya kesal.

“Ya, ngomong-ngomong dia adalah kelinci raksasa”

“Waaaah, hebat~”

“Rasanya aku tak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu. Jangan mengada-ngada Seijuurou, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?”

“Aku hanya menyimpulkannya saja”

Dan Seijuurou melihat piring makan Shintarou di dominasi oleh wortel di atasnya. Tatsuya memandang mereka dan tersenyum seperti meng _iya_ kan pendapat Seijuurou.

“Kalau paman Seijuurou, makanan apa yang kau suka?”

“Aku? Hmmm, aku suka semua makanan”

“Hmm, kalau paman Tatsuya?”

“Kalau aku, makanan apapun yang paman Atsushi masak aku akan suka”

Katanya diringi senyuman khas seorang Tatsuya.

“Ya, aku juga! Masakan paman Atsushi memang yang terbaik! Dan paman Atsushi selalu bisa memasak makanan yang aku mau, hebat kan?!”

“Ya”

Seijuurou baru merasakan kalau makan malam bersama merupakan momen yang indah jika ada kebersamaan. Dan canda tawa yang mereka lontarkan seiring bintang yang mulai bermunculan.

 

* * *

  

Jarum jam sudah berada dalam satu garis yang sama. Transisi antara hari ini dan hari esok yang baru. Tapi Seijuurou masih tetap terjaga, begitupula dengan Shintarou. Mereka duduk berdua sambil bersandar. Semua terjadi setelah mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dan berakhir dengan Daita yang memaksa Tatsuya untuk tidur di kamarnya. Meskipun terlihat sungkan, dia tak bisa menolak dan mengikuti keinginan raja baru _Dach_ itu.

Mereka hanya tak ingin hari ini berakhir, atau setidaknya mereka benar-benar ingin menikmati hari ini hingga akhir.

“Maksudmu apa soal pedang tadi?”

“Pedang? Yang mana?”

“Tadi siang. Aku hanya penasaran saja”

“Oh itu. Iya kau itu seperti pedang. Tajam. Tatapanmu, omonganmu, dan terutama tanganmu itu”

“Kau ingin aku pukul ya?”

“Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga. Lama tak mendengarnya”

“Sialan!”

_BUK!_

Seijuurou tidak memukul Shintarou melainkan malah memeluknya hingga Shintarou hampir terjungkal.

“Ugh! Bagian itu masih sakit Sei”

“Tak ada masalah waktu malam itu kupeluk”

“ya, itu … mungkin saat itu obat biusnya masih bekerja”

“Aku tidak peduli”

Shintarou hanya mendengus. Seijuurou memang orang yang keras kepala dan sepertinya dia harus bersabar untuk menghadapi pria beriris hetero tersebut ke depannya.

“Kau sudah kurang ajar menyamakanku dengan pedang Shin. Kalau begitu akan kuibaratkan kau sebagai _tofu_ ”

“Kenapa tofu?”

Ya, Shintarou hanya berpikir hal-hal yang setidaknya keren. Atau, hal yang mungkin mirip sepertinya, pohon misalnya. Tapi tofu? Kenapa juga Seijuurou menyamakannya dengan makanan lembek tersebut? Sementara dirinya menyamakan Seijuurou dengan ketajaman pedang.

“Karena aku sangat menyukai tofu, dan aku juga sangat menyukaimu”

“Kau tak bilang hal itu di depan Daita tadi. Apa kau takut dia mengejekmu?”

“Tidak juga. Dia bertanya _makanan apa yang aku suka_ bukan _makanan apa yang paling aku suka_. Aku hanya menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan”

Seijuurou melirik sinis Shintarou, seolah tatapannya mengatakan _“Kau kalah bicara”_ , atau tanpa bicara pun sebenarnya Shintarou tahu apa yang di katakan pikiran Seijuurou.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan harapan terbesar mereka akan tercapai. Mengukir cerita menjadi sebuah sejarah antara tiga kerajaan yang bertikai akibat salah satu dari mereka. Dengan adanya kesedihan, kematian, dan segala sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan diri mereka baik secara fisik maupun mental. Hal yang dirasa mustahil akan terwujud dengan segala usaha, perjuangan, yang dibumbui kepercayaan, kerjasama, kebersamaan dan cinta.

Segala manis pahit kehidupan yang telah dilalui menjadi saksi tentang kisah perjuangan mereka. Hingga mengetahui bagaimana mengecap perasaan ingin mati atau ingin untuk tetap hidup demi orang yang dicintai.

Gesekan lembut kuas berlapis tinta sudah memasuki babak terakhir. Dengan satu kata ditorehkan paling akhir. Mencakup keseluruhan akhir dari awal cerita mereka.

Kata itu ….

* * *

 

**_ Kebahagiaan …. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekilas info:  
> Mauer = dinding  
> Dach = atap  
> Pfeiler = pilar  
> (Bahasa Jerman)
> 
> Sekian~
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU!!!  
> Aku berikan akhir bahagia untukmu /peluk  
> Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca :)
> 
> Kritik/saran?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Absurd? -Yes  
> -_-


End file.
